La vida sin ti
by VaMkHt
Summary: Han pasado dos años después de su rompimiento con Michiru pero Haruka sigue en estado depresivo, continúan conservando su amistad, pero el amor sigue estando latente
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi**

Ahí estaba yo, viendo al vacío, viendo absolutamente nada, como en un cuarto obscuro, mi vista se había nublado después de ver esa imagen grotesca delante mis ojos; un haz de luz cruzó mi mente de sien a sien, bajando a la boca del estómago dejándome un nudo en él, el corazón se me detuvo por unos segundos pero me pareció una eternidad, tanto que sentí, cómo se contraía a su mínima expresión y no quería volver a expandirse, tenía todo mi cuerpo ardiendo e inmediatamente después, llegaron las nauseas, cómo si fueran provocadas por decenas de víboras enardecidas que recorrían todo mi ser luchando por salir.

Me levanté rápidamente de la silla, haciendo más ruido del que hubiera querido, llamando la atención de todos los participantes, iniciando con los dos causantes de aquella visión y terminando con el instructor que me veía de forma interrogante, con molestia por el ruido y la velocidad en que lo hice. Salí de forma veloz sin ver ni escuchar a nadie.

Al llegar al sanitario solamente se escuchaba mi ira reflejada en el estomago, sintiendo cómo devolvía el desayuno de la mañana. En el espejo sólo pude ver su imagen… a Michiru completamente desnuda y la cara sonriente de aquel imbécil, con el torso desnudo tocándola; froté mis ojos para dejar de ver aquello pero no lo conseguía, cerré mis ojos pensando que eso bastaría pero no tenía éxito, los seguía viendo y la ira y el dolor se seguían apoderando de mi.

Escuché como entre sueños la voz de un hombre llamando a la puerta del sanitario, -Haruka ¿estás bien? – escuchaba muy lejano los toquidos en la puerta y la voz llamándome, de pronto se empezó a escuchar más cercana y de pronto me regresó a la realidad, parpadee rápidamente, vi en el espejo reflejada mi cara todavía descolocada, giré a mi alrededor y comprobé que estaba en el sanitario de la Universidad donde trabajaba Michiru, escuche la voz de nuevo – Haruka, ¿estás bien?-

Respondí lo más calmada que pude – Si Takano, estoy bien gracias, ahora regreso al salón‑ Apreciaba a Takano, nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos desde que empezamos a trabajar juntos, aunque a decir verdad, hacía dos años, todavía era mi concuño (aunque él no lo sabía).

Maldije ir a ese estúpido curso que los Directivos nos habían obligado a tomar, era para todos los profesores de la Universidad, en la cuál, dejé de ser profesora a partir de mi separación con Michiru, pero acepté dar algunos talleres de vez en cuando por petición e insistencia de mis ex alumnos y creo que más que eso, en el fondo era para seguir viéndola, quizá en mi interior, aún tenía la esperanza que todo se solucionara, que regresaríamos y estaríamos tan felices como lo habíamos sido.

En ese momento volvió a crujir mi corazón, ¿cómo ere posible que Michiru estuviera acostándose con un imbécil así? ¿cuándo MI Michiru dejó de ser MIA? ¿Cuándo y por qué permití que me contara todo sobre sus aventuras amorosas después de mi? ¿cómo permití que pasaran más de dos años sin hacer nada para recuperarla o ella para recuperarme? ¿cómo había cambiado tanto mi vida? ¿cuándo mi vida perfecta y de sueño, se volvió en una de porquería y dolor? ¿en qué momento la perdí? Y en esa última pregunta se clavó una daga en mi corazón y en mi mente, recordé el hecho que hizo que empezara a fracturarse la relación…

XXXXX

Ya estoy de regreso, gracias por la paciencia.


	2. Inicio de la tormenta

**Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi**

Inicio de la tormenta

 **3 años atrás**

Haruka cerró la computadora más dormida que despierta, se metió a la cama después de haber terminado un artículo de investigación que tenía que entregar en unas horas a su tutor, ya eran las 4 am, Michiru había sido vencida por el sueño desde hacía 3 horas, se empezó acomodar entre los brazos de Haruka al sentirla entrar a la cama, aún cuando dormía, se acomodaba entre sus brazos de esa manera, tomaba con su mano izquierda la mano que Haruka pasaba por su cuello entre su hombro y la almohada y con su mano derecha entrelazaba los dedos de su novia mientras era rodeada por la mano derecha sobre su cintura, les encantaba dormir de "cucharita", sólo cambiaban cuando se giraban, al inicio era extraño para Haruka que la abrazaran así, pero Michiru tenía tanta calidez que a veces se sentía como niña chiquita siendo mimada.

A la hora siguiente sonaron las alarmas que ponía Haruka cada 5 minutos para despertarse (era un caso maratónico despertarse tan temprano) cosa que ya no era tan grata para su novia, ya que ella tenía horario de 10 a las 17 hrs en la galería donde trabajaba y su amada novia entraba a las 7 hrs a clases.

\- mi amor se te va hacer tarde – decía Michiru

\- mmm

\- mi amor

\- 5 minutos más – decía mientras se revolvía en la cama

\- ¡Haruka! Llevas diciendo eso desde hace 40 minutos, ya son 5:40, no tarda Yamada en pasar por ti y sabes que me molesta que llegue tocando la bocina del automóvil, además me da pena con los vecinos, ¿cómo si no tuvieran educación?

\- Mi amor… 5 minutos más… por favor – decía suplicante.

\- ¡Haruka ya! – jaló las sabanas dejándola descubierta – te dejé el desayuno preparado- le dio un beso en los labios.

\- Gracias amor – lo dijo correspondiendo el beso y levantándose lentamente de la cama

Después de 15 minutos salió de bañarse, se cambio rápidamente, realmente no tardaba mucho en arreglarse ya que siempre vestía muy casual y sólo usaba algo para obscurecer las pestañas, resaltando más, esos profundos ojos verdes, además de un poco de bálsamo para humectar sus sensuales labios, todo un look muy natural, de peinarse ni se diga, sólo desenredaba su cabello corto y salía, a diferencia de Michiru, que tardaba casi una hora en peinarse y maquillarse; devoró prácticamente el desayuno que le había dejado su amada novia en el refrigerador con una nota que decía –Ten lindo día, te amo - , sonrió, tomó la nota y la colocó dentro del libro que llevaba, tenía que leerlo más rápido si no quería que las notas llegaran hasta donde estaba su lectura.

Corrió a lavarse los dientes, se miró en el espejo y sonrió al ver la felicidad que emanaba, a veces no caía en cuenta lo feliz que era, o lo feliz y tonta que se veía al sonreír así, realmente no le importaba verse así, porque al fin, tenía la felicidad que tanto había soñado.

Empezó a bajar las escaleras del departamento cuando Yamada empezó a tocar la bocina como loco, la rubia corrió rápidamente para que la viera y dejara de hacerlo, pero ya era tarde, vio como se encendió la luz de su vecina la "viejita huraña" (como le decía ella), aquella señora que siempre le hacía mala cara y sólo se dignaba a saludarla de mal modo, siempre y cuando estuviera junto a Michiru.

Llegó corriendo al carro y subió rápidamente con un brinco, - arranca ya Yamada – dijo Haruka sin saludar, el antes nombrado dio un acelerón que hicieron rechinar las llantas, Haruka volteó a ver la ventana de la "viejita huraña" pero no la vio aparecer, supuso no le dio tiempo de asomarse y ver el carro.

\- Gracias Yamada – suspiró - ¿por qué tienes que tocar la bocina como demente? además, todavía no era la hora

\- Pues ya había llegado y la verdad desde que me contaste de la bruja loca, me gusta despertarla tempranito, ja, ja

\- ¡Eres un cretino! ¿Sabes el problema que voy a tener con Michiru? Tendré que hacer méritos para contentarla, eso significa que no vayan a visitarme en un mes o más deberes en casa- dijo con tono de resignación

\- ¡Qué dramática! Pues ni hablar amiga, empieza por llegar hoy temprano – rió cínicamente – cancela la cena con tus "amiguitas"

\- No son mis "amiguitas", son ex compañeras de la licenciatura, pero sí cancelaré antes de tener doble problema

Transcurrió tranquila la mañana y tarde para Haruka, presentó su artículo, canceló la reunión con sus compañeras y se fue a una florería a comprar un bonito arreglo para Michiru, esperando poder compensar un poco lo ocurrido en la mañana.

Llegó al departamento a las 20hr, ya había pensado y repasado su disculpa, pero se sorprendió al entrar y encontrar a Michiru en su habitación retocando su maquillaje y vestida de forma casual, haciendo que olvidara todo lo ensayado.

\- Hola amor te traje flores – dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en los labios

\- Hola – contestó de forma seria y fría al momento de girar la cara y recibir el beso en la mejilla – déjalas en la mesa

\- _Jamás me había rechazado un beso_ – pensó - Amor discúlpame por lo de la mañana, Yamada es un estúpido, le gusta molestar a la viejita, ¿te dijo algo la señora?

\- No – dijo sin voltear a verle, siguiéndose maquillando

\- Oye amor… ¿hay forma de que pueda compensarte? –dijo de forma seductora guiñándole el ojo.

\- ¡No! – Se levantó, tomó su bolsa, caminó entrada de la casa y abrió la puerta deteniéndose en ella – iré al cine con Rubeus no sé a que hora regrese - volteó a verla – no me esperes despierta – azotó la puerta al salir.

Haruka reaccionó ante el ruido, abrió la puerta pero Michiru ya se había ido. ¿Qué es el lo que había pasado cómo para que estuviera tan enojada? Jamás le había rechazado un beso y mucho menos visto de esa forma tan cruel y fría, esa mirada sólo la tenía ante gente que odiaba ¿pero qué puedo decirle la vieja huraña para que estuviera así?

Suspiró resignada al ver que no podría saberlo hasta que hablara con ella, tomó las flores y las puso en el florero que le había regalado a su novia al cumplir un mes de relación.

Prendió un cigarro para tranquilizarse y pensar, pero terminaron siendo 15 hasta las 4 am, el sueño la estaba venciendo y el cuarto de estudio ya parecía chimenea del humo que había en aquel lugar a pesar de tener la ventana abierta.

Se metió a bañar, al salir y lavarse los dientes levanto la vista al espejo, vio su reflejo, se quedó pensando como la vida da vueltas tan rápido, hacía unas horas podía ver su sonrisa tonta de felicidad, ahora sólo veía una cara de dolor. Con resignación apagó la luz y se sentó en la cama empezando a quedarse dormida, cuando su alarma la despertó, prendió la luz para verificar y efectivamente, Michiru no había llegado a dormir, eso en inicio le dolió y después preocupó, jamás había pasado eso, siempre las dos llegaban a dormir aunque fuera muy tarde o muy temprano según se vea, además, su novia nunca aguantaba tanto tiempo sin dormir.

¿Dónde estaba? Asustada empezó a llamarle, la llamada entraba pero no contestaba, salió del cuarto un poco desesperada y pensativa sobre que hacer, ya era muy noche ¡¿qué noche?! ¡Ya era madrugada, casi día! ¿tendría que llamarle a Rubeus?

Ya sentada en la sala volvió a llamarle, se empezó a escuchar a lo lejos la canción " I kissed a girl" , abrió la puerta del estudio y para su sorpresa, el teléfono de Michiru estaba sonando al lado de su dueña visiblemente incomoda dormida en aquel sillón de piel blanco; ¿a que hora llegó? ¿Por qué decidió quedarse en el estudio que apestaba a cigarro, siendo algo que detestaba Michiru? ¿tan molesta está que prefirió algo tan desagradable que dormir conmigo? Se acercó al sillón y se sentó a su lado.

\- Amor… pásate a la cama – dijo acariciando el rostro

\- Mmm… - respondió dando un manotazo a la mano que la acariciaba, girándose al otro lado.

\- Mich… Michiru – Dijo con temor – cariño cámbiate a la cama por favor

\- Mhm…

\- Cariño te estás torciendo, vete ya a la cama por favor, no te preocupes ya me voy a la universidad – salió del cuarto.

Haruka entro al cuarto, se cambió de ropa, tomó su mochila y se fue del departamento, era muy temprano para esperar a Yamada, pero no podía seguir ahí, sabía perfectamente que Michiru estaba despierta y conforme pasaba el tiempo algo se le estaba partiendo por dentro.

Caminó a la tienda de 24 hrs, compró café y cigarros, caminó de regreso para sentarse en la banca que estaba fuera de su departamento, vio encendida la luz de su recamara y algo por dentro volvió a doler, efectivamente Michiru estaba despierta y sólo esperaba que se fuera para cambiarse a la cama. Haruka fumó 2 cigarros viendo la ventana donde se acababa de apagar la luz, se levantó y esperó a Yamada, que no tardó en llegar por ella e irse.

Haruka todo el día estuvo pensando ¿dónde habría ido Michiru, si realmente fue con Rubeus y qué es lo que hicieron? ¿ por qué su reacción? ¿qué pudo decirle la vieja huraña cómo para que haya tomado esa actitud?

Era medio día y no soportaba estar más en la universidad, tomó sus cosas y regresó a su departamento, para su sorpresa Michiru se encontraba ahí ¿no habría ido a trabajar? ¿se habría enfermado?

\- Hola amor – saludó la rubia acercándose a besar los labios de su amada.

Michiru no contestó nada, sólo se hizo hacia atrás

\- Mi amor ¿podemos hablar? ¿por qué estás así? , discúlpame por favor, ya me voy a levantar más temprano para que el tarado de Yamada no toque la bocina y la vecina no se enoje, ¿me disculpas? -

Michiru volteó a verla por primera vez, con coraje y odio quizá

\- ¿mi amor? - dijo Haruka –

\- ¡No me vuelvas a llamar así! – por fin contestó gritando, con esos ojos azul océano encendidos en llamas - ¿ Cuando se vieron? ¿desde cuando se ven?

\- ¿mmm? No he visto a la señora, la última vez que la vi fue contigo – se quedó pensando- como hace dos semanas, ¿tenía que verla?

\- ¡No te hagas la tonta, mucho menos me quieras hacer tonta! … ¿desde cuando la ves? – dijo desesperada gritando

\- ¿de quién me hablas? – dijo realmente confundida -

\- ¡De la estúpida a quién le dices que sienta como la abrazas en las noches al dormir! – dijo gritando con lagrimas de coraje y dolor -

\- Mi… Michi … ru – tartamudeó, se quedó fría al escuchar eso y recordó exactamente a quién se lo dijo

\- ¡Michiru ¿qué? , niégalo y dime en mi cara que no es cierto! – se acercó más a Haruka

\- Michiru yo… - dijo como un susurro bajando la cara

\- ¿Desde cuándo la volviste a ver?

\- No la he visto, no es lo que crees – lo dijo con un hilo de voz

\- No quieras verme la cara de estúpida, ¿desde… cuándo … se ven? – lo dijo enardecida

\- Michiru… yo… no…

\- ¿cuándo me lo pensabas decir? ¿por qué no puedes dejarla?

\- Cariño no es lo que parece

\- Nooooo, claro que no Haruka, contigo nunca es lo que parece – lo dijo con sarcasmo

\- Yo… le escribí eso porque está… devastada, no sabía que hacer – dijo con un dejo de culpa y resignación

\- ¡Claaaro! ¿Tú tienes que rescatarla como siempre verdad? Si tanto te duele y tanto la extrañas… regresa con ella, ve a abrazarla ¿qué haces conmigo?

\- Michiru yo te amo y quiero estar contigo, por eso la terminé, por que estoy enamorada de ti, siempre ha sido así, sólo que no había estado en una situación así, ella está sola y yo soy su amiga… era su amiga

\- ¿y te arrepientes de estar conmigo, es eso, no?

\- No, claro que no, yo sólo… hice mal las cosas, no estoy arrepentida de lo que hice, sólo de cómo lo hice, de hacerte daño y hacerle daño a ella

\- ¿la sigues amando verdad? – lo dijo vuelta en llanto

Haruka la abrazó de esa forma tierna y protectora que tenía y que tanto tranquilizaba a Michiru, le dio un beso en la frente, mientras Michiru seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

Se soltó de los brazos de Haruka y la empujó de los hombros - ¡ni siquiera puedes mentirme y decirme que no! – corrió hacia la cama y empezó a golpear el colchón con tanto odio que Haruka se espantó, jamás había visto una reacción tan visceral y colérica de su novia y menos a esa magnitud.

\- Michiru… - dijo con voz tierna – mi vida, tu sabes cuanto te amo, a ella la quiero pero sólo como amiga, tu sabes todo de mi, eres mi mejor amiga, sabes que en toda mi vida jamás fui infiel y yo… lo he sido por estar contigo, porque te amaba y te amo, yo la dejé por ti, porque quiero estar contigo ¿ por qué no puedes verlo?

\- ¡porque haces cosas como ésta!

\- No sabía que hacer, ya me había mandado muchos correos… además hace años la dejé en víspera de Navidad y sin ... – se quedó pensando - ¿revisaste mi correo? – con un dejo de duda y de enojo

\- ¡Si! – contestó con enfado- leí todos sus correos y tus contestaciones, ayer dejaste tu correo abierto después de enviar tu artículo, no cerraste tu sesión

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Yo jamás reviso tus cosas

\- ¿tienes algo más que ocultar?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!

\- Tenía que mandar un correo, entré y… y … no tengo que darte explicación, no cambiaras las cosas a tu favor como siempre – lo dijo indignada - Claro, ahora te harás la ofendida, ¿no? ¡cuando eres una mentirosa e infiel – nuevamente empezó a llorar inconsolablemente

\- Michiru… jamás te sería infiel, nunca te he sido infiel - lo dijo con un tono afligido, acariciándole el hombro

Michiru empezó a llorar más, estando acostada boca abajo con la cabeza entre la almohada, Haruka se acostó a su lado, abrazándola y acariciando la espalda.

\- Mi vida discúlpame por ocultarte que me escribía, pero no quería que te enojaras o encelaras, no volveré a contestarle, te juro que eres a la única a quién amo y con la que quiero estar toda mi vida, perdóname por haberle escrito eso – su novia se giró para abrazarla y hundir su cara en su pecho, sin decirle nada

\- ¿me disculpas? – le dijo nuevamente acariciándole la espalda y dándole besos en su cabello -

\- ¿me juras que no la has visto? – dijo aún llorando

\- Te lo juro amor

\- Júrame que eres sólo mía – se separo un poco para verla a los ojos

\- Te juro que sólo soy tuya – lo dijo viéndola a los ojos y acariciándole la mejilla – eres mi vida, a la única que amo y con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días – selló esa promesa con un beso tierno en los labios.

Michiru respondió el beso de inicio de forma tierna pero rápidamente se intensificó, devorando la boca de su novia, mordiendo y succionando sus labios, con pasión, con deseo; Haruka no reaccionó al inicio pero al sentir una lengua rozando la suya y unas manos hábiles quitándole el pantalón y los bóxers, su respuesta fue inmediata, empezó a recorrer el pecho de Michiru y a desabotonar esa delicada blusa, cuando le detuvieron los brazos y le susurraron al oído – No… esta noche no –

Michiru se puso sobre ella sujetándole las muñecas contra la cama sobre su cabeza -esta noche serás mía, sólo mía – le dijo antes de volverla a besar con pasión extrema, le recorría y devoraba todo el cuerpo, dejando marcas de su pasión desbordada por donde iba pasando su boca y manos, sin dejar que Haruka le tocara, cuando sintió la necesidad de poseerla y en ese frenesí así lo hizo, cosa que rayaba en salvajismo, haciéndola suya así toda la noche, una y otra vez, hasta que se sació.

Terminaron exhaustas, dejando a una Michiru aparentemente satisfecha y a una Haruka pensativa, adolorida y con moretones en todo el cuerpo, sintiéndose hasta un poco ultrajada, pensando en quién había sido esa Michiru salvaje y posesiva que la acababa de poseer y con ese pensamiento poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, durmiendo una en brazos de la otra.

XXXXX

Muchas gracias Maryels por seguir aquí, no volveré a irme y actualizaré más seguido, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me hace feliz que te guste la historia; Love novels, muchas gracias por el comentario, muy cierto, muchas veces no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Y gracias a los que leen este fic. Déjenme saber que les parece. saludos


	3. La duda

**Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi**

Presente

Haruka parpadeo nuevamente para encontrarse frente al espejo, supo que en ese momento había empezado todo, sabía que ella había sido la causante de los celos irracionales de Michiru, esa confianza se había perdido y no sabría si la recuperaría con el tiempo; limpió su cara y salió del sanitario.

– Haruka ¿estás bien? – preguntó Takano

– Si Takano gracias por preguntar, quizá fue algo del desayuno lo que me hizo mal o quizá lo aburrido que está el curso – sonrió como si nada pasara

– Pues realmente si está aburrido, además ¿sensibilización de genero? Bah – dijo con fastidio – ¿cómo si el director supiera algo de eso?

– Dímelo a mi – rió con ironía – perdí la cuenta de las veces que se me insinuó o las que me invitó a salir

– Exacto, no veo al director en el curso

– No pienso regresar, no me apetece desperdiciar 5 horas de mi día escuchando cosas que no se van a implementar aquí, me voy a desayunar, ¿me acompañas?

– Mmm – pensó por unos instantes – ¿no te sientes mal cómo para comer algo? – preguntó algo confundido

– ¡Ah! Pues en realidad… fue momentáneo , ya me dió mucha hambre – dijo un poco apenada rascándose la sien con el dedo índice

– Me siento como en preparatoria, "volándome" la clase – rió –pero vamos, también tengo hambre y hace mucho que no platicamos, déjame ir por mis cosas y avisar a mis alumnos que regreso hasta la tarde

– Ok aquí te espero, no tardes por favor, no quiero que nos vea el instructor

– No, dame 5 minutos, ya salgo

Haruka salió a la jardinera, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, no tenía ganas de ver a Michiru ni mucho menos al imbécil ese, era buena idea tener su mente ocupada y una buena forma era platicar con Takano.

Pasaron más de 5 minutos y Takano no aparecía, saco el celular para mandarle un mensaje y otro también a Michiru para avisarle que no regresaría al curso y si podía llevarse sus cosas – _Hola, saldré a desayunar algo, ¿podrías por favor llevarte mis cosas y en la tarde paso a tu oficina por ellas? Gracias_ – le envió el mensaje, pero sólo recibió un " _ok_ " como respuesta. Estaba escribiéndole a Takano cuando fue interrumpida.

– Hola Haruka , ¿todo bien?

– Nícolas, todo bien – contestó de la forma más fría que pudo, no podía ni verlo, sólo hacerlo le daba coraje, asco y repulsión

– Ah… es que … como saliste muy rápido, pensé que te pasaba algo malo – dijo sonriéndole

– No, nada – dijo cambiando la vista a su celular

– Y … ¿cómo has estado? Tenía tiempo que no te veía ¿ piensas regresar de forma permanente a la Universidad?

– No, no pienso volver, si de vez en cuando vengo es porque mis alumnos me lo han pedido

– ¿ Y si los profesores te lo pedimos... regresarías?, aquí te extrañamos – le dijo de forma sugerente, con una enorme sonrisa.

– No, no me interesa – dijo sin voltear a verlo – _¿me está coqueteando éste imbécil, aún acostándose con Michiru?_ – pensó incrédula y enfureciéndose.

– Bueno… podrías pensarlo, habríamos algunos contentos con tu regreso, con tu presencia más seguido aquí, eh… los alumnos hablan muy bien de ti – dijo apenándose por lo antes dicho.

– No – no dijo nada más, sólo volteó la cara hacia las escaleras al escuchar que alguien las bajaba.

Para su fortuna era Takano llegando muy oportuno, ya que estaba a punto de reventarle la cara a Nícolas o al menos decirle unas buenas ofensas, el problema es que no "tenía" motivos para esa actitud, nadie sabía que Michiru y él se acostaban, o que ella lo supiera, mucho menos que ellas habían tenido una relación; agradecía al cielo tener mucha paciencia y que su amigo llegaba a su rescate.

– Disculpa Haruka, el jefe me entretuvo, pero vámonos –

– ¿No van a regresar al curso? Vamos a hacer una actividad – dijo Nícolas sorprendido

– No, tenemos que trabajar algo que nos pidió el director – dijo Takano fingiendo pena

– ¡Ah! Pues ni hablar, oye Haruka… ¿este es tu número telefónico? – le mostró el celular con su número registrado.

– Si, es ese – se giró y empezó a caminar – Vamos Takano –

Haruka estaba tan enojada que ya le empezaba a temblar el párpado y la ceja, Takano la alcanzó sin decir nada, caminaron en silencio hasta la cafetería, al tomar asiento vio que su amiga se iba tranquilizando poco a poco y parecía estarlo completamente al llegar la mesera.

– Profesores buenas tardes, ¿qué les sirvo?

– La sugerencia del chef y un té chai por favor

– ¿ y para usted profesor? – dijo sonriéndole coquetamente.

– Lo mismo por favor, sólo que con café americano

– Enseguida se los traigo – les guiñó el ojo a los dos y se retiró

– Los jóvenes de ahora ¿verdad Haruka? Tan liberales

– Bueno, es que los dos tenemos nuestro encanto ¿no? – rió – no puedes culparla por coquetearnos – rió animadamente

– Aunque … a mi siempre me trae porciones más grandes y una ración doble de postre – sonrió triunfal

– Claro Takano, ha de pensar que estás desnutrido, ve lo flaquito que estás, por eso su proceder – rió a carcajadas – no te creas, siempre le has gustado, hasta tienes un grupo de fans, el cuál aumentó cuando supieron que tenías novia –

– Eso es cierto – dijo claramente apenado

La mesera llego con los alimentos y efectivamente las porciones de su amigo eran más grandes, la mesera le sonrió a Takano – si se le ofrece algo más… sólo pídamelo – le sonrió y se retiró contoneando la cadera. Haruka sólo veía entretenida lo que pasaba y como su amigo también le coqueteaba a la muchacha, se sorprendió un poco , puesto que no creía que su amigo hiciera algo así con alguna alumna.

Siguieron platicando de cómo les estaba yendo en sus trabajos y en sus clases, cuando la rubia recibía un mensaje – _me dio gusto verte y platicar contigo_ – en ese momento sintió como se ponía roja del coraje, por más que intentaba disimularlo, ¿cómo aquel imbécil se atrevía a escribirle o peor, cómo era capaz de engañar a Michiru?

– ¿Haruka, estás bien? – preguntó al notar la molestia

– mmm… sí, todo bien

– ¿quién es el causante o la causante de tu enojo? Y… ¿por qué estabas tan enojada hace rato, es por Nícolas?

– ¿qué… qué de Nícolas? Preguntó un poco nerviosa, pues ni su amigo sabía la relación que tuvo con Michiru.

– Ya sabía que tu enojo era por él, pero… ¿cómo te enteraste?

– Yo… ¿enterarme? ¿De qué me hablas?

– De que dicen que se está acostando y tiene una relación con… – bajo la voz y se acercó a la rubia – una alumna.

– ¿quééééé? ¿ una alumna? – dijo tremendamente sorprendida e indignada – Hijo de … y … ¿tú, cómo sabes eso?

– Haruka baja la voz, es el chisme desde hace un mes en la Universidad, además que yo mismo los vi en un salón de clase besándose, fue muy incomodo, una cosa es que uno medio les siga el juego a las alumnas y otra muy distinta ya hacer algo; y si no era por eso, entonces… ¿por qué? –

En ese instante le llegó otro mensaje de texto que la salvo de momento de contestarle a su amigo – _te invito a comer, ¿cuándo tienes tiempo?_ – decía el mensaje de Nícolas, Haruka sintió como le hervía la sangre del coraje, estaba a punto de estallar, no supo en que momento su mente se fue, pero supo en que momento regresó. Sintió un ardor en la mano y vio recorrer sangre desde la palma de su mano hasta el antebrazo, del coraje acababa de romper el vaso de vidrio que sostenía.

– ¡Haruka! – dijo Takano espantado

– lo siento , no me di cuenta

– ¿estás bien? ¿qué pasó? – dijo tomándole la mano para ver la herida

– pues… mira el mensaje – le mostró el celular

– es un autentico patán, tan inocente y tranquilo que se ve

– ya lo creo, ¿cómo se atreve a invitarme? A parte de engañar a … – se calló rápidamente, por poco cuenta lo de Michiru.

– Bueno… tampoco creo que tenga una relación forma con la alumna, aunque entiendo tu enojo, ¿cómo creería que aceptarías su invitación? –

– No es porque tenga una relación forma con la alumna, me enoja que sean unos patanes y pretendan salir con cuanta puedan. ¿no eres así, verdad Takano? Te he visto coquetear con la mesera que bien sabes que es alumna –

– No, no, sólo les sigo un poco el juego, además, tu conoces a mi novia, me mataría si hago algo – rió estrepitosamente.

– Eso es cierto, ja, ja, más te vale portarte bien, voy a lavarme, regreso

Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al sanitario, le estaba costando trabajo disimular el enojo, cosa que pocas veces le pasaba, se preguntaba si debía contarle a Michiru lo del mensaje y lo de la alumna ¿y si no le creía? ¿ o pensaba que eran celos? ¡claro que eran celos también! Saber que alguien más la tocaba y más siendo aquel patán quién lo hacía y todavía se daba el lujo de engañarla con una alumna o quién sabe con cuantas más.

Terminó de lavarse y esperar que dejara de sangrar, regresó a la mesa y siguieron platicando, vieron que ya era hora que había terminado el curso y decidieron regresar, se despidieron en la puerta de la entrada y Haruka fue a la oficina de Michiru.

– Gracias por traerte mis cosas – sonrió tímidamente

– Por nada, veo que sigues siendo igual de inmadura e irresponsable, no te importa lo demás, no se por qué me sorprendo – dijo un poco molesta

– ¿a mi, no me importa?... ¿ sólo porqué me salí antes? – dijo indignada

– ¿pues por qué otra cosa crees? Preferiste irte a desayunar que terminar el curso, ¡qué irresponsable y grosera!

– ¿no te has preguntado por qué me salí inicialmente de clase?

– Si, porque te aburrió y se lo hiciste saber no sólo al instructor, si no a todo el grupo, con ese ruidero que hiciste y al no regresar al salón – dijo todavía molesta

– Ok, no discutiré, necesito hablar unas cosas contigo, ¿te puedo ver mañana? – dijo ya un poco resignada

– No, no puedo – dijo secamente

– Ok, ¿el fin de semana? Es importante

– No, tampoco puedo, quizá en dos o tres semanas

– Es referente a tu … "novio" – dijo eso último casi como un susurro

– Ok, te veo mañana para cenar –

– Si es hablar de él… ¿entonces si puedes? – lo dijo ya enojada e indignada – está bien, te veo a las 20hrs en la cafetería del centro

– ahí nos vemos, hasta mañana – dijo sin levantar la vista

– hasta mañana – dijo tomando sus cosas – ¡y no! No sigo siendo la misma, he cambiado en muchas cosas y he madurado, si me salí fue porque sentí nauseas, hasta mañana – dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina.

Empezó a caminar con paso veloz, estaba muy enojada y sentida con Michiru, ya que ni se había dado cuenta de la cortadura de su mano, ni de las nausea, ni de nada, para Michiru seguía siendo irresponsable y temperamental, la que hace su voluntad, aunque en parte todavía seguía siendo así, en esos últimos años se había tranquilizado un poco, pero su ex novia se estaba perdido quien era ahora y lo que había crecido; a veces ni ella misma sabía o se daba cuenta de ello, pero reconocía de cómo había manejado un poco su carácter y forma de reaccionar, a decir verdad se había tranquilizado mucho desde su relación con Michiru, ya que ella era más racional, más fría para reaccionar, era hasta un poco "calculadora".

Haruka ya había llegado a su departamento desde hacía horas, se encontraba en su cama viendo al techo decidiendo cómo decirle lo de Nícolas, pensaba si le mostraría el mensaje o solo decirle lo de la alumna, se encontraba dudosa sobre que debía decirle, ¿pero acaso, no era su amiga? Tenía la obligación de decirle las dos cosas, ya sería cosa de su ex novia si le creía o no, eso seguía pensando cuando se sobresaltó al escuchar la llamada de la susodicha.

– ¿hola?

– ¿ya se te pasó el berrinche de la tarde? – dijo con tono de burla

– no, no hice berrinche Michiru, sólo … – no terminó la frase ya que fue interrumpida

– ya lo sé, sólo me gusta molestarte, es tan fácil hacerte enojar y se lo sentida que eres; ¿te parece si te invito a comer? Tengo que ir al doctor, te parece si paso por ti, te invito a comer, me acompañas al doctor y después vamos a cenar o al cine y me platicas cómo te va y de lo que querías hablarme, ¿te parece?

– mmm, no sé – dijo titubeante

– anda, se que no tenías planes para mañana, además… igual y aprovechas para saludar al doctor – rió pícaramente

– mmm … ¿qué doctor?

– El ginecólogo – rió – sabes que te adora

– Está bien, te veo mañana

– Mañana paso por ti a las 12, sé puntual, hasta mañana – colgó la llamada.

Haruka no supo en que momento había aceptado, era verdad que el doctor la apreciaba y tenía apenas algunos meses que lo había visitado, es más, Michiru tenía dos o tres meses que había ido con él, ¿por qué iría de nuevo…? – _¿estará embarazada?_ – pensó, ¿cuál podría ser la razón de verle tan pronto? Seguía pensando sin encontrar respuesta, la única que le cuadraba es que estuviera embarzada, hacía poco le había contando que andaba con nauseas y mareos en las mañanas aun que pensaba que era por el excesivo trabajo de esos meses… ¿está embarazada? No, no, eso no podía ser , ¿y si lo está? …

XXXXX

Gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia, gracias Maryels por tus comentarios, creo que tienes razón de que podría ser normal que Michiru tenga miedo de que la deje cómo dejó a su ex, veremos más adelante porqué Haruka intentó ser un poco "complaciente" al decirle esas cosas a su ex. Gracias nuevamente a los que leen y por seguir aquí. Déjenme saber que les parece y que piensan la historia. saludos


	4. Incendio en la tormenta

**Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, sólo la historia es producto de mi imaginación.** ** _Este capítulo contiene lemon_**

 _Pasado_

 _Terminaron exhaustas, dejando a una Michiru aparentemente satisfecha y a una Haruka pensativa, adolorida y con moretones en todo el cuerpo, sintiéndose hasta un poco ultrajada, pensando en quién había sido esa Michiru salvaje y posesiva que la acababa de poseer y con ese pensamiento poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, durmiendo una en brazos de la otra…_

 **Incendio en la tormenta**

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, se sentía cansada, adolorida de todo el cuerpo y con sueño, ya que no había podido dormir bien, toda la noche se estuvo despertando a cada hora, a parte de sentirse un poco ultrajada.

Se giró para abrazar a Michiru, pero no la sintió, abrió los ojos para corroborar que no se encontraba en la habitación, de hecho, se sorprendió al ver que ya entraban los rayos de sol. ¿Qué hora sería? No encontraba su celular en el buró, barrió con la mirada toda la habitación sin encontrarlo, cuando entró su novia por la puerta.

– Buenos días dormilona **—** dijo sonriendo, trayendo una charola en las manos con jugo de naranja y fruta

– Buenos días —miró extrañada— ¿qué día es hoy?

– Viernes

– ¿Viernes? ¿qué hora es? —miro todavía confundida

– Las once, parece que alguien se siguió de largo —rió burlonamente— lo siento, pero te veías tan bonita que no quise despertarte

– ¿Tú… no irás a trabajar? — preguntó consternada.

– No, Rubeus me dio el día de ayer y hoy

– Ah, y ¿eso?

– No sé —dijo titubeante desviando la mirada— supongo que he trabajado mucho y me debe vacaciones de años anteriores —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

– Mientes fatal cariño, dime

– Sabes porqué me dio estos días, para qué quieres oírlo o recordarlo

– Si… tienes razón —entendió que si su jefe la había visto tan mal como ella, prefirió darle días de descanso que verla con esa cara.

– Ahora… a desayunar porque tengo mucha hambre.

Empezaron a desayunar de forma tranquila, ninguna de las dos hablaron nada, pareció un poco incomodo, no eran de esos silencios que compartían y en el que había complicidad, este era diferente, al parecer ninguna quería tocar el tema, pero la chica de cabellos aqua lo hizo.

– Oye amor… estaba pensando, que podemos hacer un maratón de películas este fin de semana ¿qué te parece? Pedimos pizza, pasta, helado y nos encerramos a no hacer nada —dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

– ¿Pizza y helado? ¿pizza sin cubiertos? ¿segura amor? —pregunto incrédula

– Ja,ja, si amor, sin cubiertos —dijo sonriente aunque no muy convencida

– Me encanta la idea, pero tenemos reunión familiar en casa de mi primo, ¿recuerdas?

– Si, pero podríamos quedarnos —le sonrió pícaramente.

– Podríamos, si es que no hubiéramos confirmado, va toda mi familia y sería una grosería no ir

– Lo se amor, pero… no creo que quieras que toda tu familia te vea con esa marca en el cuello y en los brazos

– ¿Qué marca? —se levantó rápidamente para verse al espejo y efectivamente, tenía tremendo chupetón en el cuello, que difícilmente con bufanda, pañoleta o maquillaje podría cubrir, después se vio el pecho, los brazos y todo se veía similar, aunque esos eran fáciles de cubrir —¿pero, por qué?— volteó a verla.

– No recuerdo que te hayas quejado ayer —dijo con tono irónico y un tanto indignada.

– Yo… lo sé, pero habíamos acordado ya no dejarnos marcas, al menos no visibles.

– Lo sé, lo siento amor, no fue apropósito, ayer… me ganó el deseo —dijo apenada— de hecho tampoco te desperté por eso, no me gusta que evadas tus responsabilidades, pero tampoco podías ir hoy así a la escuela.

– No, creo que no podría ir así, además… —hizo un pausa meditando si decirlo o no— ayer… — sintió mucha vergüenza y no sabía si decirlo o no, ni cómo decirlo, pero lo soltó— ayer… me … me lastimaste un poco y… veo… todas esas marcas que me dejaste y… no sé , ¿qué fue todo eso?

– No sé amor, me ganó la pasión, en realidad no sé que me pasó, yo sólo sentía esa necesidad de devorarte, de hacerte mía, me sentía como loca, estaba un poco fuera de mí, y cariño… la espalda la tienes peor… tienes marcas de mordidas, yo… yo lo siento mucho en verdad

– … — no contestó, no sabía que decirle.

– Se que estás enojada, pero créeme que no fue con intención dejarte esas marcas, sabes que odio eso, sólo no sé qué fue lo que me pasó —dijo realmente contrariada y apenada, cambiando después su expresión a una seductora— pero puedo curártelas —deslizó el dedo índice desde el cuello hasta el ombligo, pasando por en medio de sus senos.

– Eso me parece justo —dijo alzando la ceja— o más justo, es que te deje unas marcas iguales, ya que esto me durará varias semanas

– Sería justo ¿pero no lo harías verdad cariño? Te juro que ha sido sin querer y prometo compensártelo, he empezado con el desayuno, después de la fruta, siguen unos ricos hot cakes con mucha leche condensada, cómo te gustan.

– Bueno… lo puedo pensar, pero antes tengo que llamarle a mi primo para decirle que tuvimos un contratiempo o algo, sabes que tienen ganas de verte, me han dicho que te han extrañado en las fiestas

– Es cierto, tengo tiempo que no voy, pero ya iremos a la siguiente, además, tu a mis fiestas casi no vas

– Estábamos en que.. ¿dónde están esos hot cakes?

– Sabes qué en algún momento tienes que acompañarme ¿cierto?

– Lo sé, sólo que tus últimas amigas… no me cayeron bien, tuvimos problemas por su culpa

– Es que eres una coqueta Haruka ¿cuándo dejarás esos juegos?

– No soy una coqueta, soy amable y eso la gente lo confunde ¿quién en su sano juicio cambiaría una hermosa sirena como tu, por un pez borrón como ellas?

– Pues contigo nunca se sabe, has tenido cada novia o conquista… que no lo dudaría —rió a carcajadas al recordar algunas de sus conquistas

– ¡Oyeeeee! — dijo indignada

– Es verdad, pero ya no diré nada al respecto, a la fiesta que no puedes faltar es a la de fin de año de la galería, quiero bailar —

– Pues si sigo con estas marcar… no iré, es más, creo que no podré ir así a la escuela—

– Dices que fue terapia con ventosas, te quedó parecido la vez que fuiste a una de esas cosas —

– Pero no se notaba tanto en el cuello, acuérdate que mi tutor es muy conservador y me miró con muy mala cara aunque le expliqué que era por el vacío que hacían las ventosas y dejaban esas marcas circulares, creo que no me creyó de todas formas y si a ello le sumamos los chismosos que van a preguntar o hablar al respecto… no se me antoja para pasar por ello —

– Les da envidia que tú tienes quién te ame y te desestrese todos las noches y ellos no.

– Eso me recuerda que alguien no me esta curando estos moretones —la jaló a la cama haciendo que cayera junto a ella.

– ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? Creo que pueden empeorar —sonrió, pasando la lengua por el chupetón, depositando besos por todo el cuello, se separó y levantó de la cama.

– Oye… ¡no me dejes así! —

– Primero desayunamos porque ayer no comimos en todo el día y se van a quemar esos hot cakes — salió de la habitación .

Michiru tenía razón, tenían que desayunar, además que tenía que cancelar el compromiso con su primo y avisarles a sus padres, avisar a su tutor que no iría la siguiente semana, tendría que inventar una buena excusa para faltar a todos aquellos compromisos.

Su novia entró con el desayuno, se sentó frente a ella en posición de flor de loto y comenzaron a desayunar tranquilamente, ambas tenían mucha hambre, aparte de que tenían tiempo que no desayunaban en la cama, se dio cuenta que en verdad se había esforzado su novia con el desayuno.

Terminaron de desayunar, Michiru salió con la charola, empezando a lavar los trastes, cuando Haruka la alcanzó y la abrazó por la espalda dándole besos en el cuello.

– si sigues haciendo eso, se quedarán los trastes sucio o peor, los puedo rompe — se río

– ¿piensas dejarme así?

– ¿así como?

– ¡prendida! — le susurró al oído dejando un beso en él.

– cariño espera, acabamos de desayunar, nos va hacer daño

– anda… sólo un poco — volvió a susurrar al oído mientras lamia y succionaba un poco el lóbulo de la oreja.

Michiru se estremeció, soltó el vaso que tenía en la mano, Haruka la pegó más a su cuerpo empezando a recorrerle lentamente las caderas, su novia respondió tomando y acariciando la nuca de la rubia, recargándole su cabeza ladeada en el hombro, dejando el cuello más expuesto, diciéndole con ese gesto que le gustaba e invitándole a continuar; emitió un ligero gemido al sentir la lengua y pequeñas mordidas en su cuello y hombro, Haruka al sentir la mano mojada en su cuello y escucharla gemir se excitó más, intensificando los besos y mordiscos, empezando a subir sus manos dentro de la camiseta, viajando desde la cadera hasta los senos, acariciándolos suave pero firmemente, masajeándolos y estrujándolos a su antojo, disfrutando de aquellos pezones ya erectos por los pequeños círculos que dibujaban sus dedos en ellos; sin dejar de darle besos y ligeras mordidas en hombros y cuello, poco a poco comenzó a quitarle la camiseta que llevaba puesta, repartiendo besos por toda la espalda en los lugares donde la piel iba quedando expuesta, después deslizó una de sus manos de nueva cuenta hacia las cadera, acariciando y presionando los hermosos glúteos, jugueteó con el encaje de la tanga, iniciando a recorrerlo por el borde superior, acariciando también el estómago y con su dedo meñique un poco de su vello, bajando por la ingle… llegando después entre sus piernas, sintiendo toda esa humedad en la prenda, hecho que aceleró el pulso y la respiración de ambas al sentirse tan excitadas.

Haruka no aguantó más, empezó a bajar la tanga poco a poco, besando y acariciando las torneadas piernas de su novia hasta deshacerse de la prenda que le estorbaba en su camino, fue subiendo poco a poco, lamiendo y mordiendo de regreso esas piernas que la volvían loca con sólo mirarlas, Michiru gemía al sentir el contacto de su amante, empezando a impacientarse al sentir tanta excitación, cuando sintió una mano colarse entre sus piernas recorriendo su intimidad, sintiendo esa humedad que cada vez era mayor, Haruka jugaba con los pliegues de arriba a abajo, recorría todo el centro haciendo círculos sintiendo como Michiru se estremecía y mojaba más, rozó suavemente y despacio ese punto que hacía que su novia con gemidos le pidiera más, y así lo hizo, siguió acariciándolo lentamente para después empezar a acelerar un poco el ritmo, mientras con la otra mano presionaba el seno y el pezón, cuando sintió que le quitaban el bóxer que llevaba puesto e inmediatamente después, una mano recorrerle su intimidad, su novia se estaba deleitando con lo mojada que también se encontraba, la escuchaba jadear y con la respiración entrecortada y de forma sensual le escuchó pedirle —Haruka… hazme tuya —

Esa frase fue como encender al demonio, Haruka la reclinó sobre en el fregadero tomándola por la nuca, con la otra mano le introdujo sus dedos, de forma lenta pero profunda, entraba y salía con fuerza, al mismo ritmo que sus caderas chocaban, mientras que la mano cambiaba de la nuca para afianzarse en hombro, acompasando el vaivén de sus caderas, haciendo más profunda penetración, acelerando un poco más el ritmo, sintiendo como el cuerpo de ambas ardía, pero el de Michiru empezaba a temblar, por lo cuál Haruka decidió bajar el la velocidad, haciéndolo más lento pero aún más profundo, la mano del hombro fue bajando por la espalda arañándola de arriba a bajo.

Sin duda las dos estaban completamente excitadas y el contacto de su piel las hacía vibrar, Michiru sentía que estaba siendo torturada al sentir como se retrasaba ese orgasmo, entre gemidos le dijo — no… pares… — empezando a mover más rápido sus caderas, — oh… Haruka… más — le dijo casi como un susurro que sonaba a suplica, la rubia volvió a cambiar la mano de la espalda ahora a cadera de su novia, ahora el ritmo era mucho más rápido, —más… más… más Haruka — decía con un hilo de voz, tomándose con fuerza del fregadero mientras sentía las embestidas de su amante, la espalda se le empezó a arquear al sentir cercano el orgasmo, el vaivén estaba siendo más frenético, la rubia también empezaba a temblar al sentir el roce de su intimidad contra ese trasero y por la forma en que le estaba haciendo el amor a su mujer, intensificó más el ritmo, haciendo que las dos empezaran a enloquecer de placer, ambas empezaron a temblar… — oh Dios … Ha… ru… ka… — , — Mi… chi… ru… — , sintieron las dos esa explosión, habían tocado el cielo al mismo tiempo, sintiendo como perdían las fuerzas.

Michiru se desplomó prácticamente sobre el fregadero y Haruka sobre ella, la abrazo y le susurró al oído — te amo Michiru — , la susodicha se incorporó y giró para verle a los ojos y darle un beso en los labios, — también te amo Haruka — la tomó de la mano y se la llevó a la cama, se dejo envolver en los brazos de su amante, mientras se acurrucaba en su cuerpo quedándose dormidas las dos. Les despertó el frio de la noche, ambas rieron al verse confundidas por las hora.

– amor me dejaste muerta

– eso te pasa por provocarme —sonrió orgullosa

– yo no empecé, yo lavaba tranquilamente —dijo fingiendo enojo

– ah, pues no vi que te quejaras — fingió también enojo

– ¿no? Estoy segura que quejidos si hubieron —dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, girándose para quedar cara a cara con su novia —¿segura no los escuchaste? Por que yo si escuché los tuyos —sonrió lujuriosamente. Sin dejarla responder la besó con pasión, jugueteando sus lenguas, para después morderle la lengua, haciendo que Haruka emitiera un quejido entre pasión y dolor, haciendo que Michiru se separa, dándole un beso de "piquito" viéndola a los ojos —si… algo así fue— rió a carcajadas

– Michiru — dijo poniéndose roja

– ¿qué pasa amor? ¿no te gusta oírme gemir? Porque a mi me prende oírte gemir, me encanta escucharte jadear y saber que disfrutas hacerme el amor, tanto como yo disfruto que me lo hagas — dijo deslizando su mano al seno de su novia.

– Es que… yo… bueno… —desvió la mirada— me vuelves loca, no puedo controlarme, me tienes como hechizada

– ¡eso me encanta! Pero no te creo que jamás te haya pasado, por algo las lagartonas de tus ex´s te buscan — dijo burlándose, mientras seguía acariciando el seno.

– ¿Insinúas que eso supone mi única cualidad? — le dijo ofendida

– sabes a lo que me refiero, tu eres mucho más que eso, pero también hay otras lagartonas que quieren contigo aunque sea sexo, quieren ser tus amantes

– pues yo a la única que quiero sentir es a ti y aunque no lo creas, jamás había sentido tanta pasión, tanto deseo por alguien, despiertas algo en mi que no sé como explicarlo

– ¿ah si? ¿lo despierto? —Sonrió lujuriosamente, presionando más el seno y el pezón de su amante.

– Mi… mi... amor, deja de hacer eso, no sabes lo que me esta costando controlarme desde hace rato que deslizaste la mano, si sigues así, no comeremos el día de hoy, y el que no comas es la única razón por la cuál no te estoy haciendo el amor nuevamente

Michiru no contestó nada, simplemente la besó, Haruka no resistió más y comenzó a besarla con ese fuego que con sólo una mirada, un beso, una caricia, su novia encendía, siempre había sido una mujer pasional, una amante pasional, pero lo que despertaba Michiru era desbordante… era un incendio.

Se olvidaron del tiempo, del hambre, del sueño, esa noche y madrugada siguieron haciendo el amor, orgasmo tras orgasmo, prodigándose su amor y pasión, quedando rendidas de todo el esfuerzo físico, Michiru se encontraba ya durmiendo, el tener orgasmos múltiples la dejaba totalmente agotada, mientras que Haruka le acariciaba su cabello y espalda desnuda, ya que estaban abrazadas de frente, con las piernas entrelazadas.

La rubia observaba sobre su pecho, la cara de ángel de su novia, ¿quién diría que esa niña angelical de cara, apariencia y comportamiento habitual, era un demonio en la cama? sonrió al pensar que cuando se conocieron debió haberlo visto, ella le daba indicios que nunca hizo caso; empezó a quedarse dormida mientras seguía recordando como se conocieron.

XXXXXXXXX

En verdad agradezco que sigan leyendo y comentando, eso me alienta a seguir. Gracias por seguir pendiente de la historia, ya había comentado que éstos son mis pininos al escribir y que el lemon seguro se me daba peor jaja realmente me costó mucho más trabajo de lo que pensé.

Maryels, quizá tengas razón sobre Nícolas, puede que sea el típico tipo que quiere tener a cuantas más pueda en su lista de conquistas. Sobre la amistad de Haruka y Michiru, creo que es posible llevar una amistad después de una relación, no sabemos cuál es la intención de Michiru al pedirle a Haruka que la acompañe al médico, esperemos que en los próximos capítulos, podamos descifrar sus intenciones.

Osaka, gracias por comentar nuevamente, me da gusto leerte de nuevo, estoy transcribiendo el capítulo donde me había quedado originalmente, ya sabremos que es lo que le responde Haruka a la propuesta de Michiru.

Gracias a los que leen mis historias, anímense a dejarme un comentario y díganme que les parece. Saludos


	5. cita médica

**Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es producto de mi imaginación.**

presente

Haruka no supo en que momento había aceptado, era verdad que el doctor la apreciaba y tenía apenas algunos meses que lo había visitado, es más, Michiru tenía dos o tres meses que había ido con él, ¿por qué iría de nuevo…? – _¿estará embarazada?_ – pensó, ¿cuál podría ser la razón de verle tan pronto? Seguía pensando sin encontrar respuesta, la única que le cuadraba es que estuviera embarazada, hacía poco le había contando que andaba con nauseas y mareos en las mañanas aun que pensaba que era por el excesivo trabajo de esos meses… ¿está embarazada? No, no, eso no podía ser , ¿y si lo está? …

 **Cita médica**

Haruka no pudo dormir en toda la noche, la simple idea de que Michiru estuviera embarazada le estaba comiendo la cabeza, ¿y si así era? ¿Michiru haría su vida con Nícolas? No, eso no podía ser, la chica de cabello aqua le había comentado que no tenía ninguna relación con él, que sólo era sexo lo que tenían, pero no le creía del todo dado que de vez en cuando la había sorprendido con comentarios que sin duda demostraban celos o cierto cariño por él, pero… ¿lo que pudiera sentir sería suficiente como para formar una familia con él? Esa era una posibilidad, recodaba cuanto deseaba su ex novia ser madre y en algunas ocasiones mencionó hasta pensar en ser madre soltera. ¿y si se juntaba con aquel patán? No, imposible, la perdería para siempre, pero de todas formas ya la sentía perdida.

Se levantó a correr para despejar su mente, no quería seguir pensando en ello, regresó sin mucho éxito en su cometido, se duchó y comenzó a prepararse el desayuno, cuando sonó el teléfono.

– ¿hola?

– hola, ya casi voy de salida, llego como en 2 horas, te aviso con tiempo para que no se te haga tarde por favor y nos dé tiempo de comer

– prácticamente ya estoy lista

– ¡uy, eso es un milagro! ¡Madrugaste! eso debe ser nuevo

– es nuevo, pero no te acostumbres que sólo fue por hoy

– bueno, entonces en dos horas

– si, con cuidado

– si – y sin más colgó el teléfono

No le iba a confesar a Michiru que no se había despertado temprano, más bien no había dormido nada por el nerviosismo de pensar en ese posible hijo. Y si aquello era cierto ¿ella podía proponerle u ofrecerle algo? Estaba claro que su ex novia no la extrañaba ni un poco ni mucho menos la perdonaría, aunque pocas veces hablaban del tema, era más que evidente que no le había perdonado desde hacía años; y si… ¿ ella le decía que volvieran? al final le pidió que la acompañara al doctor ¿no es cierto? le pudo decir al imbécil ese y no fue así, fue a ella, bueno, era una posibilidad, sonrió ante la idea, pero… ¿ y si no era eso?

Las dos horas pasaron muy rápido pensando en distintas posibilidades, aunque no quería hacerse muchas ilusiones, algo muy dentro le hacía pensar y sonreír ante la idea de estar juntas de nuevo, hubiera seguido con esos pensamiento de no ser por la llamada telefónica que la acababa de interrumpir.

– ¿ya llegaste? Ahora bajo

– si quieres podemos invertir ese orden – dijo sonriendo sugerentemente – aunque creo que no es a mi a quién esperas

– hola – dijo apenada para después ver en la pantalla del celular _"Akane Karasuma"_ , retomando la conversación – disculpa Akane no vi quién llamaba –

– ¿y a quién estas esperando? ¿ a dónde vas?

– eh… yo… a … a Michiru – dijo algo nerviosa

– ya veo, ¿regresarás con ella verdad? ¿por eso te ha buscado últimamente? – le dijo ya de forma seria

– ¡eh ,no! Sólo me invitó a comer y si la acompañaba al doctor, eso es todo

– toooodo un matrimonio – ironizó la frase

– que pasa… ¿estás celosa? – dijo divertida

– no, no tengo porqué estarlo – dijo con fastidio

– pero lo estás, espera, me está llamando – cambió a la llamada contestándole a Michiru

– ¿hola?

– ya llegué

– ok, bajo – cambio la llamada de nuevo y comenzó a bajar las escalera – listo ya llegó, entonces Akane ¿estás celosa? – dijo burlona pero coquetamente.

– Bueno, un poco, puede ser

– Jaja no hay razón de que lo estés preciosa, no voy regresar con ella, además, tú eres la única – dijo intentando sonar seductoramente.

– ni tú te crees eso, como si no tuvieras… "amiguitas", sólo falta que te visiten para que te olvides de mi, a parte, tú y yo no tenemos nada, sólo somos amigas

– porque no has querido que pase algo más – dijo provocativamente, mientras salía del edificio, viendo a Michiru que ya la esperaba afuera.

– no Haruka Tenoh, sólo tendría sexo contigo si tuviéramos una relación formal– dijo indignada

– en serio ¿quieres una relación en formal conmigo? – lo dijo ahora si ya seria y un poco confundida

– … – no contestó nada

– preciosa han llegado por mi, te hablo después, besos

– diviértete – colgó

Michiru vio toda la escena a través de los ventanales de aquel edificio, desde que la rubia iba bajando las escaleras y atravesando el lobby, sabía perfectamente que estaba coqueteando, conocía esa sonrisa de medio lado, parecía muy feliz fuera con quien fuera que estuviera hablando. Bajó del carro para saludarla, la inspeccionó de arriba abajo, esos jeans ajustados le quedaban realmente bien, igual que esa blusa que no era para nada ceñida al cuerpo pero con un ligero escote que dejaba ver sus lindas curvas, llegando a esa mirada y sonrisa coqueta que irradiaban felicidad.

– hola, llegaste rápido – saludo con beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo

– no había tráfico y a veces tengo el pie pesado – dijo correspondiendo con un seco abrazo, para separarse y darle las llaves del carro.

– ¿manejo yo? – dijo viendo las llaves

– si, vengo cansada y he venido hasta acá por ti, además, ¿ya se te quitó el gusto por manejar?

– no, hay cosas que no cambiarán nunca – tomó las llaves y ambas subieron al carro.

Haruka tomó camino hacia la clínica, iba pensando en todo y nada, primero en lo guapa que se veía Michiru con ese vestido azul pastel, que dejaba ver sus blancas y torneadas piernas, subiendo por su cintura y ese ligero escote que dejaba ver esos lindo senos, pasando por el cuello que invitaba a ser recorrido, esos labios sensuales que siempre enmarcaban una preciosa sonrisa y hubiera seguido viendo los atributos pero un destello la sacó de sus pensamientos, era el reflejo del sol en los aretes de su ex novia, que había girado ligeramente el rostro para verle.

Rápidamente la rubia miró al frente de nuevo, afortunadamente el semáforo acababa de cambiar a verde, empezó a ponerse nerviosa, pues no sabía si se habría dado cuenta que le veía y no saber cómo abordar el tema del embarazo, ya empezaba a ser incomodo para Michiru también ese silencio, ya que se notaba evidentemente nerviosa o molesta, no lograba distinguirlo, cuando decidió romper el silencio.

– están lindos tus aretes – dijo sin quitar la vista del camino

– gracias – dijo viéndola

– ¿y qué quieres comer?

– pues… – la vio de arriba a abajo, mordiendo ligeramente el labio inferior, esto sin ser notado por Haruka – quizá sushi, podemos ir al restaurante que te gusta y está cercano al doctor

– ¡uy! ¿me vas invitar ahí? Es caro – dijo burlonamente

– supongo que si, pero es la forma de agradecerte que me acompañes, Nícolas me dijo que me acompañaba, pero no quería venir con él, él sólo va a pagar– rió

– ah… está bien – sonrió nerviosa – y… ¿por qué no quisiste que él te acompañara? o ¿por qué te acompañaría? Mmm… ¿estás embarazada? – parecía tropezarse con todas aquellas palabras.

– jaja, cuántas preguntas, lo cierto es que no quería venir con él y no quiero hablar en este momento al respecto, mejor dime, ¿con quién de tus tantas amantes hablabas hace rato? – la volteó a ver fijamente, la duda le estaba comiendo desde que la vio.

– eh… yo… ¿hace rato? – rió nerviosamente, sintiendo como esos ojos zafiro le analizaban cada gesto.

– tienes varias ¿no? quizá deberías formalizar con la que hablabas, te veías realmente feliz – dijo con tono un poco celoso, mientras seguía a la expectativa de sus reacciones.

– jaja ¿tú crees? ¿debería pedirle entonces que sea mi novia? – volvió a reír un poco al notar los evidentes celos de su ex novia.

– No sé, depende quién sea, ¿quién era? – dijo levantando una ceja

– Era Karasuma, íbamos ir al cine el fin de semana pero ya no nos pusimos de acuerdo porque empezamos a hablar de otros temas, además tu sabes que sólo somos amigas, no tenemos nada

– ¿cómo puedes mentir tanto? tienes una relación con ella, sólo que no lo quieres admitir– dijo ya un poco molesta

– No miento, no hemos tenido sexo, jaja ni a un beso hemos llegado– rió a carcajadas de oír la confesión que acaba de hacer, pero guardó silencio al recordar que le acababa de decir hace un momento que sólo tendría sexo teniendo una relación formal.

– Tienes un matrimonio con ella, sólo que no lo quieres ver, son como esos matrimonios de muchos años que ya no tiene sexo pero siguen estando juntos teniendo todo lo demás

Haruka se quedó pensando lo que le acababa de decir, sonaba hasta cierto punto cierto, se veían casi todos los fines de semana, habían salido a varios viajes juntas, ella acompañaba a Akane a todas sus reuniones, hasta los regalos que daban lo hacían en conjunto, a decir verdad, ya tenían tiempo con esa dinámica, de hecho las amigas de Akene pensaban que eran pareja y ninguna lo había desmentido, en realidad ella se portaba mucho más atenta con Akane delante de sus amigas, pero era porque algunas de ellas le caían mal y trataban mal a su amiga.

En ese momento reflexionando todo ello, sintió como si le fuera infiel a Michiru, pero que tonta era, no tenía ni porqué sentirse así, ahora ella era su ex novia y realmente sólo tenía una amistad con Akane, aunque a la menor provocación ambas se coqueteaban y adicional a ello, varios años atrás si había tenido un tipo de relación con ella, la cuál no había funcionado y que era del conocimiento de Michiru

Pero ¿qué era todo eso? ¿era un reclamo de su ex? ¿eran celos? Cómo se atrevía si ella se acostaba con aquel imbécil, el enojo le hizo regresar a la plática.

– no tengo nada con Karasuma, pero tu si, tu tienes sexo con ese imbécil de Nícolas, eso si es una relación – dijo ya un poco enojada

– jaja no te confundas Haruka, lo que tengo con él es sólo sexo, cuando yo quiero, cuando el quiere, no hay sentimientos de por medio, no hay noviazgo, no hay relación, sólo nos quitamos las ganas – rió –yo tengo lo que le hace falta a tu relación y viceversa – volvió a reír

– bueno no sé , Karasuma siempre se me ha hecho sexy y una gran mujer pero no sé, no me veo en una relación con ella – dijo ya de forma más tranquila y honesta – ¿tú te ves con Nícolas? –

– no lo sé , no creo, no es alguien que pudiera presentar con mis amigos o a mi familia, pero la verdad es que me siento bien, me trata bien –

Se hizo un silencio largo e incómodo, Haruka tenía miedo de que Michiru escuchara como el corazón se le volvía a romper, la sola idea de que alguien ganara el corazón del amor de su vida le dolía aún, deseaba para ella lo mejor y que volviera a ser feliz pero sin duda aquel patán no tenía ni una pizca de ser esa persona.

También tenía miedo de que sus ojos delataran aquel dolor que amenazaba por salir, miró de reojo a su ex y comprobó que no la veía, su vista iba pegada a la ventana viendo pasar los edificios, al parecer todavía les dolía a las dos, y a partir de ahí se fueron en silencio hasta entrar al restaurante, se notaba la incomodidad de ambas, la rubia intentó no verla y centraba su atención en la carta que le acaban de entregar fingiendo leer con detenimiento cada uno de los platillos, mientras la aguamarina desde que se sentaron en la mesa la veía y analizaba cada movimiento.

– ya sé que quiero pedir ¿y tu? – dijo la rubia rompiendo el silencio

– no he visto la carta pero ya se que quiero pedir e intentaré adivinar lo que tu vas a pedir– dijo viendo a su acompañante mientras recargaba su mentón entre su dedo pulgar e índice –sushi de camarón con queso y mango, empanizado con coco en salsa de maracuyá– sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de su ex novia.

– ¿cómo lo supiste? – preguntó incrédula

– eres tan… predecible – rió – que tontita, siempre pides el mismo, aunque siempre ves la carta y nunca recuerdas cómo se llama

– ah pues podría haber querido otra cosa – dijo un poco irritada

– claro, sólo intenté adivinar, tampoco es para tanto, relájate, tienes mal carácter por no tener sexo – rió burlonamente, sabía que la estaba provocando.

– que no tenga sexo con Karasuma, no quiere decir que no lo tenga – dijo primero enfadada pero después con mofa, regresándole la intención.

– ya veo, ¿tienes una zorra nueva? o ¿ha venido a visitarte tu… "niñita"?– dijo ya seria

– no voy a discutir eso contigo

– anda, cuéntame, yo te cuento todo, tardaste meses en decirme que efectivamente te revolcabas con ella

– no, no la he visto y no tengo sexo con nadie por ahora – dijo ya más tranquila, no quería discutir, pero parecía que cuando hablaban de eso discutían como si tuvieran una relación, pero lo cierto es que estaban lejos de ello.

– en serio Haruka, te hace falta sexo, ve que humor tienes – dijo riendo aunque se moría de celos por dentro.

– ¡no me hace falta sexo! Y no me cuentas todo, además sabes que soy muy reservada con mis cosas y más de mi tipo de relaciones

– antes me contabas todo – dijo ya seria

– antes eras diferente conmigo – dijo melancólica aunque sonó un poco a reproche, haciendo otro silencio largo e incómodo.

– Haruka ¿somos amigas, no es así? ¿entonces por qué no me cuentas?

– Claro que somos amigas y si te cuento todo Michiru, sólo que no se, no encontraba el mejor momento para contarte lo que había pasado con ella y ya te expliqué que me daba pena, pero al final te lo terminé contando

– Esta bien, vamos a comer para que no se haga tarde –

El ambiente se había puesto tenso y algo melancólico, pidieron sus platillo que llegaron rápido y comieron tranquilamente, se compartían de lo que cada una comía como siempre lo habían hecho, el ambiente se había empezado a relajar, platicaban de sus trabajos y proyectos laborales, así como de lo que había ocurrido en el curso del cuál Haruka se había salido, sin tocar el tema del porqué, además de que Michiru le empezaba a contar que había buscado a uno de sus ex novios, que lo extrañaba tanto como amigo y posiblemente como amante, cosa que dejo a la rubia sin saber que decir, aunque terminó diciéndole que le llamara y viera que pasaba, le sonreía como si le hubiera dicho que le gustaba la leche con chocolate, o cualquier cosa sin trascendencia.

Se seguía preguntando ¿cómo podía dejar que le contara todo aquello? Para Michiru parecía no importarle contarle aquello, con tanta naturalidad, como si jamás hubieran tenido nada y para Haruka era difícil escuchar todo aquello sin que ella pensara siquiera en la posibilidad de regresar con ella, es como si ella no existiera como ex novia, en toda la plática mencionó a varios de sus ex novios y la importancia de ellos en su vida, pero ni un sólo comentario de ella, estaba claro que no esperaba que le dijera que era el amor de su vida ( aunque deseaba que lo hiciera) pero no que hablara como si jamás hubiera existido en su vida o no fuera o haya sido relevante.

Terminaron de comer, pagaron la cuenta y salieron rumbo al consultorio, todo el camino fue seguir con la plática de los amores de Michiru, de sus amigos, prospectos y ex novios, Haruka aunque le dolía no figurar en ningún aspecto en la vida de su ex, estaba decidida a ser una buena amiga para ella, así que aunque doliera, lo seguiría siendo, intentando controlar sus celos, su nostalgia, su dolor, porque al final, era sólo eso… su amiga.

Al llegar al consultorio bajó Michiru para adelantarse mientras Haruka se dirigía al estacionamiento, se tomó unos minutos más para llamar a Akane, sentía que estaba perdiendo el suelo, todo era abrumador, todas esas emociones juntas en tan sólo unos minutos.

– ¿Akane? ¿estás ocupada?

– un poco, estoy trabajando, pero me puedo tomar unos minutos, ¡dime! ¿qué me quieres a contar? … ¡Ah ya sé! … ¡Regresaron! – dijo burlonamente

– no quiero interrumpirte, sólo quería… escucharte – sonó como susurro

– ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupada

– si – sonaba como susurro, con tanta tristeza

– ¿segura?

– si

– ¿regresaron?

– no

– ¿estás bien?

– si

– ¡Haruka! – elevó el tono

– no, no lo estoy – dijo resignadamente

– ¿qué pasó? ¿estás con ella todavía?

– si, ella se adelantó al consultorio, estoy en el estacionamiento

– ¿pero qué fue lo pasó?

– pues… en realidad nada, sólo… no se, no me sentí bien

– dime donde estás, voy por ti

– gracias Akane, no te preocupes, sólo quería escucharte

– Haruka por favor, dime

– estoy bien, sólo quería escucharte, además… no la puedo dejar aquí, sólo pasamos al doctor y después ya me regreso a mi casa

– ¿qué te dijo? ¿qué te hizo? ¿por qué estás así? , no me gusta escucharte así, no me importa en que está metida ella, me importas tu, así que puedes dejarla ahí y yo paso por ti

– te lo agradezco, pero de verdad no pasa nada, te hablo más tarde ¿te parece?

– no me parece, pero supongo que no puedo hacer nada más al respecto

– gracias

– prométeme que vas a llamar

– si, te llamo

– esta bien, espero tu llamada a la hora que sea

– gracias Akane

– si me quieres agradecer, no dejes que te lastime más

– no todo es como parece Akane

– no vuelvas con que fue tu culpa

– pues lo fue – dijo derrotada

– deja de hacer eso, era una relación de dos, la culpa la tuvieron las dos

– no, yo empecé todo y lo rematé

– Haruka déjate de estupideces, no tienes porqué hacerte esto

– yo… me tengo que ir, me debe estar esperando

– Haruka no me cuelgues – le gritó

– de verdad tengo que irme, gracias Akane

– Haruka, el papel de victima no te queda – dijo colérica

– gracias Akane, te busco al rato, gracias

– Haruka espera – dijo tranquilizándose

– espero – dijo con un tono más normal

– no quiero que colguemos enojadas ¿si?

– no estoy enojada Akane, no contigo

– sólo piensa en lo que te dije por favor

– en verdad te lo agradezco, así lo haré, gracias por escucharme

– a ti por llamarme, espero tu llamada y por favor… relájate

– claro preciosa, siempre estoy relajada , te mando un beso, nos vemos

– adiós – colgó la llamada

Haruka dejo salir todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones, sacando a flote una mezcla de sentimientos que no sabía bien como manejarlos, todo aquel enojo, resignación, dolor, frustración, fracaso, desilusión, incertidumbre… todo aquello la envolvía en ese momento, tomó un momento más para reponerse y alcanzarla a Michiru en el consultorio, al final de cuentas el pasado era eso… pasado, en el presente ella era su amiga y se comportaría como siempre, como debía ser, aunque tuviera sentimientos encontrados, tendría que ser fuerte para ser lo que su ahora sólo amiga necesitaba, desde que se conocieron se juro ser siempre su amiga y no era un juramento que iba a romper, vería siempre lo que fuera mejor para ella, la escucharía, la aconsejaría y estaría cuando ella la necesitara.

Con ese pensamiento caminó hacia el consultorio tomando fuerza para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, si bien Haruka-mujer estaba hecha pedazos, Haruka-amiga estaba fortalecida por aquel juramento que ella sola se hizo y porque no había sentimiento más noble que le despertara su amada Michiru, ya que esa amistad siempre había sido recíproca hasta unos cambios normales de su ex después del rompimiento.

Llegó a la sala de espera para verla ahí, tan hermosa como siempre, llenando los veinte mil formularios ridículos que tenía el doctor, ya que todas las preguntas escritas las volvía a preguntar en persona; sonrío al verse completamente convencida que sería la amiga que ella necesitaba y que deseaba ofrecerle siempre.

– buenas tardes – dijo con voz firme, volteando a ver a la recepcionista y a las otras personas que se encontraban ahí, sentándose al lado de su ex.

– buenas tardes ¿tiene cita señorita? – preguntó la recepcionista

– no, sólo vengo de acompañante – sonrió con la cara ruborizada

– ok – le sonrió de vuelta la señorita

– tardaste un poco ¿no había lugar? – dijo Michiru

– así es, siempre está lleno ese estacionamiento, tuve que esperar un poco

– pensé que te ibas a dar a la fuga – sonrió

– no tendría porqué, no soy yo la que viene a revisión, yo sólo te voy a tomar la mano para que no grites jaja

– ni que estuviera de parto o algo así, además, yo pasaré solita a consulta

– ¿no me dijiste que pasara al saludar al doctor? – preguntó claramente confundida.

– bueno si, salúdalo, pero después de mi consulta, ¿pensabas que ibas a pasar?

– bueno … no – se rasco la sien – no, claro que no, aunque tampoco sería cosa del otro mundo ¿no? , ya hemos pasado juntas – no podía sentirse más estúpida.

– claro, pero era diferente la situación

– claro… salúdamelo, mejor no, no te preocupes, lo vi hace unos meses

– señorita Kaoih, puede pasar – dijo la recepcionista.

– gracias – tomó su bolsa y se levantó –no me tardo– le susurró a su ex.

No podía ser más estúpida, pensó que iba a pasar, pero entonces… ¿para qué le pidió que le acompañara? ¿para llevarla de chofer? ¿para torturarla? eso era muy retorcido hasta para la maquiavélica Michiru, ¿pero entonces, por qué?

Los sentimientos se volvieron a mezclar, era evidente que su ingenua idea de que quizá quería que regresaran o el formar una familia con ella era sólo un sueño, una ilusión sin fundamento que se acababa de ir por el retrete, pero si era más que claro que no regresarían, que el amor sólo vivía en ella y que no era correspondida; se sentía más dolida y humillada, aunque no le podía reclamar nada, nunca le prometió nada, es más, nunca le dijo que entrara con ella.

Quiso ocupar su mente, por lo cuál se dedicó a contestar correos electrónicos desde su celular y leer unos artículos para una ponencia que tendría dentro de pocos días. El tiempo pasó rápido hasta que escuchó a Michiru pagar, para después hacerle un seña de que se ya se podían retirar, cosa que hicieron las dos, caminando hacia el carro.

– ¿estás enojada? ¿te fue mal con el doctor?

– ¿cómo sabes que estoy enojada?

– porque se te nota ¿ te fue mal?¿no era el resultado que esperabas?

– ese doctor es un estúpido

– ¿por qué dices eso? el es muy profesional y súper serio ¿qué paso?

– se puso de tu parte

– … – parpadeó muchas veces rápidamente como tratando de asimilar lo dicho

– si, de tu parte – dijo subiendo la voz

– ¿cómo de mi parte? ¿yo que tengo que ver? – le dijo abriéndole la puerta para que ingresara al carro.

– pues primero me cobró carísimo, mucho más de lo de siempre, seguramente te vio por las cámaras

– ¿dices qué te cobró más porque no subí a saludarlo?

– ¡nunca entiendes nada! mejor arranca porque está empezando a llover y parece que se va a poner peor

– ¡no soy tonta Michiru! sólo que no te explicas, en tu mente está toda la historia y sólo tú te entiendes, sólo tú sabes a que te refieres – dijo indignada

– tienes razón, disculpa, arranca por favor

– ok, ¿hacia donde quieres que maneje? ¿a dónde vamos? todavía hay unas cosas que tenemos que hablar

– vamos rumbo a tu casa y vemos horarios de funciones de cine o vamos a cenar

– ok

Arrancó el carro y se pusieron en camino pero la lluvia empezaba a incrementar haciendo difícil el trayecto, se estaba empezando a inundar la avenida y los vehículos iban a mucho menor velocidad.

– disculpa por lo de hace rato, han sido varias cosas y la actitud del doctor me molestó, ahora entiendo de que lado está – vio a la rubia que parecía seguir sin entender – bueno generalmente cuando hay rompimiento en las parejas… los amigos y conocidos, tienen más empatía por alguno de los dos, como que eligen de que lado de los dos están y en este caso, él se fue al tuyo

– ¡aaah! pero el es profesional y a las dos nos aprecia

– pues me hizo sentir fatal

– a ver cuéntame

– primero me preguntó por ti, le dije que estabas bien, que me habías comentado que hace unos meses viniste, pero luego se puso serio cuando vio algo debajo de su escritorio, me imagino que la pantalla de las cámaras de seguridad que tiene del lugar y supongo que te vio en la sala de espera

– aja y eso ¿lo enojo?

– no, parece que se extrañó de verte y que no subieras

– no creo Mich, yo ya le había comentado que ya no estábamos … juntas

– pues yo tenía esa idea, pero o no lo supera o no lo recordó

– ¿por qué?

– porque… no vine por pensar que estaba embarazada, vine primero por … –se puso nerviosa – una irritación, el me había consultado vía chat y ya estuve con tratamiento y todo pero me pidió que viniera para hacerme los estudios completos

– ah, eso fue lo primero, ¿y lo segundo?

– pero en eso primero me interrogó sobre mi vida sexual y me dijo que ese tipo de infección se podía dar por muchas cosas pero la principal, por relación hombre-mujer y después de decirme eso me vio súper serio, más de lo habitual

– ah – no sabía que decir

– y me preguntó _"¿has tenido relaciones hombre-mujer?"_ le dije que sí, pero creo que hasta contesté nerviosa por la forma en cómo me veía y después de mi respuesta fue peor, se puso rojo y le saltaba una vena en la cara cómo luego te pasa a ti jaja

– ¿ y qué más pasó? – ignoró la burla.

– me preguntó que " _¿desde cuándo lo estaba haciendo?"_ le contesté qué desde hace 6 meses

– aaaahhh –

– y después de esa respuesta cómo que se tranquilizó, supongo le cayeron las cuentas y vio que fue después de que tronamos, pero seguro al inicio pensó que terminamos porque te puse el cuerno y peor aún, con un hombre, pero de todas formas se portó muy serio y seco, no pensé que fuera prejuicioso jaja prejuicio a las parejas heterosexuales, que raro o quizá tiene prejuicio con los bisexuales, no sé, pero me quedó claro que está de tu parte, a ti no te ha tratado mal ni dicho nada

– jaja, me adora el doc, conmigo de vez en cuando hasta bromea

– pues si, me sentí mal y juzgada, no debería ser así, el debe ser profesional

– es profesional y no sé por qué te trató así, quizá es tu imaginación, igual es que tienes cola que te pisen y sentiste que te estaba juzgando.

– pues no sé, pero no creo estar tan loca, te digo que hasta me cobró de más, ha de haber dicho, aquí está en consulta la desgraciada infiel y ahí abajo está esperándola la fiel noviecita o quizá pensó, que tu lo sabes todo y todavía me acompañas y yo soy una desgraciada

– jaja pues no estaría tan equivocado el doctor

– que tonta, si me hizo sentir mal ¿a ti no te dijo nada cuando viniste?

– no, si me preguntó por ti y trate de darle la vuelta pero terminé confesando que ya no estábamos juntas

– no me habías comentado eso, ¿que te dijo?

– fui a verlo porque me dieron un golpe en el seno, ¿te acuerdas que te conté que me dieron un codazo jugando futbol?

– si, jaja, no sabía si fuiste a jugar futbol o venias de un combate de Artes Marciales Mixtas jaja al menos eso parecía en la foto que me enviaste de tus brazos

– pues el seno estaba peor pero bueno, el doctor me revisó y hasta bromeó, me dijo: _"que buen fregadazo te dieron"_ y siguió diciéndome si era realmente había sido en un golpe y me siguió revisando y me dijo: _"nada de actividad en la zona, no te vayan a presionar ni mucho menos succionar, porque puede ser peligroso"_ imagínate mi cara ante su comentario.

– seguro te pusiste roja, con lo penosa que eres – volvió a reír

– obvio me puse roja, pero le dije que no había problema por ello, que no se preocupara y me preguntó: _"¿no puedo acompañarte tu pareja?"_ le dije que no y me seguía preguntando por ti, _"ya no han podido venir juntas, ¿no coinciden sus horarios?"_ y yo evadiéndolo diciéndole que tenías mucho trabajo y por eso no habías venido a tu chequeo anual, hasta después de que siguiera preguntando que cómo estabas… se lo dije

– ¿pero qué le dijiste?

– que la razón de que ya no fuéramos juntas, es porque ya no estábamos juntas, pero seguíamos manteniendo una amistad y por eso sabía que tenías mucho trabajo y aunque querías ir a tus chequeos, no tenías tiempo, ya después de eso sólo me dijo _"ya se me hacía raro que no vinieran juntas"_ aunque su cara si fue como de … tristeza

– ¿en serio?

– si, de hecho le dije que estábamos bien, que te iba a llevar o convencer para que fueras a tus chequeos, ya sólo se sonrió, me dio indicaciones de los cuidados y fue eso todo

– pues lo más seguro es que pensó que el rompimiento fue porque te fui infiel y que encima de todo me lo solapabas o no querías hablar mal de mi, él debería recordar que yo era su paciente y el sabía que yo antes de ti, sólo tuve relaciones con hombres ¿de que se sorprende ahora? además fui yo quién te llevó con él

– ya Michiru, te lo estás tomando muy personal– se burlaba del berrinche tan absurdo que estaba teniendo – el pobre hombre me ama y se nota que soy una persona muy linda y a ti se te nota que eres una cabrona e infiel, además, como bien dices… él ya te conocía, seguro que por algo pensaría que fuiste tu la que hizo algo mal jaja

– ya no me digas nada más, que aunque una parte me da risa, otra parte me enoja su actitud y que me haya cobrado de más– dijo irritada

– esta bien ya no diré nada, ¿te parece bien si entramos a la plaza que está a cinco minutos de aquí? ya está empezando a granizar y parece que se va a caer el cielo, ahí hay cine y restaurantes, así que podemos hacer cualquier cosa, ¿por qué no buscas los horarios de las películas que se te antojen ver en lo que llegamos?

– me parece bien, así no sigo pensando en eso, aparte ya me esta dando frío y me gustaría tomar algo caliente

Y efectivamente parecía que el cielo se estaba cayendo en pequeñas porciones de hielo, golpeando en distintas direcciones el carro, tal era la intensidad y densidad que parecía que eran bombardeadas por un pelotón con pelotas de tenis, afortunadamente llegaron rápidamente al estacionamiento de la plaza, aunque al parecer la mayoría de las personas que andaban por la zona pensaron igual ya que estaba lleno el estacionamiento, haciendo que estuvieran dando vueltas en el lugar hasta que encontraron un lugar recóndito del estacionamiento.

– listo, ¿aquí esta bien o prefieres que busquemos un mejor lugar? ya que estamos en el fondo de la nada– sonrió apenada

– aquí esta bien, no pasa nada con caminar – dijo sonriendo y poniéndose nerviosa, empezó a jugar con uno de sus aretes, se acomodó en el asiento, girándose hacia la rubia sentándose sobre su pierna izquierda.

– y bien … ¿viste las funciones? ¿o prefieres cenar? ¿qué quieres hacer? – dijo un dejo de duda, se le hacía muy extraña actitud de su acompañante ¿por qué se ponía tan cómoda en el asiento? parecía no querer bajar.

– si, pero faltan muchas horas para las películas que quiero ver – dijo bajando la mirada, siguiendo moviendo el arete de un lado a otro.

– Ok, entonces ¿dónde quiere cenar? – seguía a la expectativa ¿por qué estaba jugando tanto con el arete?

– oye quiero hacerte una pregunta – dijo levantando la cara para verla a los ojos, notándose visiblemente una mirada apenada.

– claro… dime – dijo tartamudeando un poco por la extraña actitud de su ex, le estaba contagiando su nerviosismo, pero se acomodó de la misma forma que le vio hacerlo pero en sentido contrario para poder verla a la cara, recargando su cabeza en el respaldo.

– ¿para ti… sería más fácil tener sexo con alguien conocido o alguien desconocido? – dijo completamente ruborizada.

– ¡¿ cómoooo?! – abrió los ojos ante la pregunta e inmediatamente después se ruborizó también.

– Si, si, ¿si para ti sería más fácil tener sexo con alguien que conoces o alguien que no? – repitió con un dejo de enfado pero más nerviosa.

Se hizo un largo silencio, las dos se notaban completamente fuera de lugar y apenadas, era muy raro ver a Michiru nerviosa y hasta parecía un poco insegura, ya se había sacado el arete con el que jugaba para continuar haciéndolo con ambas manos sobre su regazo, parecía que de un momento a otro lo rompería.

– ah, ya entiendo – rompió el silencio – si me preguntas por lo que me contaste de querer buscar a tu ex novio, creo que no es la mejor forma, no porque sea tu ex, más bien es por la historia que has tenido con él – dijo sonriéndole.

– no no, no te estoy preguntando por él, te pregunto si tú… ¿para ti que sería más fácil? – sonrió tímidamente.

– ¡aaaah! pues… no sé… – apenada se rascó la sien, recordando el paso de sus encuentros sexuales –

– ¿qué te sería más fácil?

– pues supongo que con alguien conocido – reflexionó unos segundos – ¡aaaahh! lo dices por Karasuma jaja, pues… lo haría primero con Karasuma antes que con alguien desconocido – dijo ya más relajada

– ya veo

– si claro, es más fácil porque ya conoces a la persona, ¿qué tal que te sale una loca? más vale locas conocidas – se rió

– ¿tú podrías tener sexo conmigo sin involucrar sentimientos? – dijo con una mirada llena de nerviosismo, inquietud, anhelo, deseo y un dejo de miedo.

– … – no pudo articular palabras, en su mente sólo estaba esa frase _"tú podrías tener sexo conmigo sin involucrar sentimientos"_ pasaron varios segundos antes de preguntar – ¿cómo?

– ¿qué si tú… podrías tener sexo conmigo sin involucrar sentimientos? – repitió tragando saliva notablemente más nerviosa .

– tu… ¿quieres que tengamos sexo? – dijo abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, extremadamente sorprendida, confundida, nerviosa y excitada.

Michiru no contestó ante ello con palabras, simplemente asintió lentamente con la cabeza esbozando un ligera sonrisa nerviosa, Haruka simplemente no sabía qué pensar, tenía muchos pensamientos pasando por su mente como si de una película se tratase, lo primero fue ella y el amor de su vida haciendo el amor nuevamente, sintiendo de nueva cuenta esa piel de ese hermoso cuerpo que amaba y que la volvía loca, besar esos labios que el encantaban y encendían con facilidad, ellas retomando su relación, viviendo juntas de nuevo y así podría seguir con la historia hasta llegar viéndose cuidando a sus nietos, pero la pregunta retumbó de nuevo en su mente: _"¿podrías tener sexo conmigo sin involucrar sentimientos?"_ ¿sexo? ¿sin sentimientos? no le estaba pidiendo hacer el amor, era sólo tener sexo, de pronto un dilema se formó en su mente: ¿realmente yo podría tener sólo sexo con Michiru sin involucrar un sentimiento?

¿podría?...

XXXXXXX

Pues… vamos avanzando poco a poco en la historia, veremos que les depara a las chicas.

Muchas gracias Aidan por tu comentario, eres un ficker que admiro mucho, me ha puesto muy feliz saber que te gusta la historia y que la sientes natural, también el que te ha parecido bien el lemon, ya que en verdad ha sido el primero (y el único hasta ahora) y no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, aunque en su momento, era algo que la historia me lo pedía.

Osaka, gracias por tu comentario y por seguir pendiente de la historia. No se si Michiru sea una tonta por dejar a Haruka, las cosas no siempre son como parecen, habrá que ver, que fue lo que realmente pasó en la relación. Deseo llegar pronto al capítulo que estás esperando :D

Gracias a los todos lectores que siguen la historia, anímense a dejar un comentario, eso siempre nos motiva a seguir escribiendo e ir mejorando. Saludos


	6. Conociendo a Michiru Kaioh

**Conociendo a Michiru Kaioh**

 **Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es producto de mi imaginación y como dice un amigo, es para recreación mía y de quién lo lee.**

 **Capítulo especial en su cumpleaños. Feliz cumple amada Michiru Kaioh**

 _(Fragmento de capítulo anterior) La rubia observaba sobre su pecho, la cara de ángel de su novia, ¿quién diría que esa niña angelical de cara, apariencia y comportamiento habitual, era un demonio en la cama? sonrió al pensar que cuando se conocieron debió haberlo visto, ella le daba indicios que nunca hizo caso; empezó a quedarse dormida mientras seguía recordando como se conocieron._

 **12 años atrás…**

Haruka acaba de inscribir un diplomado de historia del Arte, que aunque realmente no tenía nada que ver con su carrera, le había parecido interesante la diversidad de temas que tenían los distintos módulos: pintura, escultura, arquitectura, música; realmente para alguien que no era su área eso estaba muy bien, de todo un poco y quizá ahora podría entender mejor el arte, ya que era uno de sus gustos y quería aprender un poco más de ello.

El primer día de clase no había encontrado lugar de estacionamiento cercano a la universidad, ya que en el de la escuela tendría que haber pagado previamente la mensualidad, cosas que desconocía la rubia. ― _¿qué raro, para variar… tarde?_ ― pensó, caminó rápidamente hasta llegar al salón, ya eran 15 minutos tarde, cuando tocó la puerta y abrió lentamente.

― buenas tardes, disculpe ¿puedo pasar? ― Dijo notablemente apenada

― Oh, que sorpresa señorita Tenoh ― dijo el profesor visiblemente entusiasmado y algo sorprendido ― tome asiento por favor ―

―muchas gracias doctor, un gusto verlo ― tomó asiento hasta enfrente (al ser el único disponible) encontrándose al lado de un excompañero de la licenciatura.

― ¡Pero qué gusto verte Haruka! ― dijo elevando la voz, llamando a atención de todo el grupo

― Hola , es si es un gusto ― dijo susurrando inclinándose hacia él

― bueno podemos continuar, les decía cómo voy a evaluar el módulo ― dijo el profesor, tomando de nuevo la atención de todos.

La rubia estaba enormemente sonrojada y apenada, para su fortuna daba la espalda a sus demás compañeros, una parte de ella le daba gusto conocer a alguien en ese grupo, ya que seguramente la mayoría serían artista y otra ventaja también era conocer al profesor, un profesor que siempre lo había admirado por la forma sencilla que explicaba, el modo en que aunque no estudiaras arte, cualquiera pudiera entenderlo.

Haruka ya espera que terminara esta clase, ya se había hartado del parlanchín de su compañero, para todo encontraba un comentario y a ella no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero tampoco le gustaba ser grosera, así que de vez en cuando asentía con la cabeza o medio le sonreía, pero sentía el odio de los demás compañeros de su clase, que de vez en cuando pronunciaban un _"shhh"_ para que se callara su compañero.

Por fin su tortura era detenida ya que tenían un descanso, tenían 15 minutos para regresar a la clase, se levantó rápidamente y salió, pero su parlanchín compañero la alcanzó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

―Hola Haruka, saliste muy rápido, pensé que no te alcanzaría

― si, es que necesitaba comprar cigarros y seguro todos van a la cafetería y no daría tiempo de comprar y de fumar

― que lista, yo te acompaño con un cigarro y un café, que sorpresa verte aquí, porque cuando lo inscribí pensé que tendría que lidiar con puro "artista", ya sabes como son de creídos todos los músicos, pintores, escultores

―pues me pareció interesante el diplomado, ampliar conocimientos, ya sabes, ¿y tu?

―que bien, yo inscribí porque mi novia, bueno, mi exnovia, iba inscribir como requisito que les piden para sus puntos para el doctorado, pero recibió una beca y se fue al extranjero, así que me quedé sin novia, pero con el curso, ya que no podían regresarme el dinero

―ja, ja por seguir a tu novia ja, ja ve el lado positivo, algo aprenderás

Llegaron al mostrador, pidieron dos cafés y una cajetilla de cigarros, salieron del lugar y se fueron a tomar su café y a fumar al lado de una fuente, estaban esperando terminar su cigarro para poder regresar, cuando la chica le pidió por favor que ya no hablara en clase, porque se distraía y distraían a los demás.

Terminaron su cigarro y caminaron hacia el salón, al llegar se encontró con una hermosa chica de cabello aguamarina sentada en la última fila leyendo un libro ¿cómo no la había visto cuando llegó al salón? La chica nunca levantó la mira del libro, la rubia se sentó junto a su amigo y siguieron platicando, cuando entró en profesor iniciaron una actividad por equipos, pero no le tocó ni con su amigo ni con la chica hermosa que acababa de ver, le tocó hacer equipo con 2 chicos y con una hermosa chica de cabello despampanante.

Para Haruka era normal hacer platica y bromear, le hizo dos bromas a la chica del cabello despampanante, sin saber por qué le gustó hacerla enojar, terminaron más rápido del tiempo dado por el profesor, por lo cuál empezaron a conocerse, dándose sus correos y sus números móviles, todos se fueron retirando conforme entregaban su actividad, vio de reojo salir rápido a la chica de cabello aguamarina después de entregar su actividad, para después hacer ella lo mismo, dirigiéndose con su amigo al carro ya que lo dejaría en la estación de autobús cercana a la escuela.

Al día siguiente Haruka no llevaba carro puesto que estaba en el taller, pasó todo el día en la universidad y después de comer tomó el transporte para la sede donde tomaban el curso. Llevaba sus audífonos puestos sin prestar demasiada atención en la gente, cuando vio la cabellera aguamarina acercarse para subir al transporte.

La rubia sintió ansiedad, no podía verla, no quería verla, aunque no entendía porque, por lo que se recorrió hasta el fondo del vehículo quedando enseguida de la puerta, la vio subir y sentarse en los primeros lugares. Al llegar a la sede la rubia bajo inmediatamente en cuánto se detuvo el vehículo, cruzó la avenida tan rápido y sin pararse que le pasó muy cerca un vehículo a gran velocidad, simplemente ella no entendía porque quería huir de aquella chica, entró a la cafetería por una paleta y un café, dirigiéndose después a la fuente a fumar su cigarro.

Cuando terminó su cigarro ingresó al salón, para su suerte ya había más alumnos dentro de él, si bien ella era reservada con su vida personal, también era una mujer extrovertida, lo cuál le parecía extraño sentirse vulnerable ante la mirada azul profunda de aquella chica que no le apartó la vista desde que entró al salón hasta que se sentó y aún así sentía la mirada en su nuca, y se preguntaba ¿por qué la veía tanto?

La clase dio inicio, así como el parloteo de su compañero, después de un tiempo ya parecía una tortura, todos los compañeros los empezaban a callar, ella optó por salirse del salón a fumar y refrescarse un poco la cara para tranquilizarse, cuando estaba regreso, vió que todos empezaban a salir del salón, seguramente sería el descanso.

Ella ya no tenia ganas de regresar porque todos los miraban mal, sumándole que la chica hermosa, la seguía todo el tiempo con la mirada y no sabía descifrarla, aunque seguramente sería de enojo como todos los demás, situación que se repitió toda la semana.

Las veces que Haruka llegaba temprano a la escuela, encontraba leyendo a la hermosa chica de cabello aguamarina que era poseedora de unos ojos color zafiro. Ese día se veía más guapa, iba con una falta larga café con beige, una blusa sin mangas beige, y unas sandalias, la piel que dejaba ver de sus brazos y lo poco que descubría sus piernas cruzadas se veía tan tersa, sin duda esa mujer le atraía mucho, por la belleza que poseía como por su inteligencia, no había una sola clase en la que no participara, siempre tenía comentarios atinados de todo, el profesor cuando quería debatir algún punto, siempre le preguntaba directamente a ella, se notaba que amaba el arte y conocía perfecto de ello.

Entró al salón intentado no hacer mucho ruido pero a diferencia de toda la semana cuando llegaba, la chica levantó la vista del libro para fijar su mirada en la rubia, parecía que la miraba inquisidoramente… un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al ver esa mirada zafiro, por lo cuál solo atino a saludar _― buenas tardes ―_ dijo caminando hacia lugar donde se sentaba, que era a 3 filas delante de la chica que parecía estudiarla, _― buenas tardes ―_ le contesto sin dejar de verla hasta que se sentó, sacó sus apuntes y empezó a estudiar lo visto en la semana, mientras sentía la mirada penetrante sobre ella, no había pasado ni 5 minutos cuando no aguanto la mirada y prefirió salir a fumar.

Entro al salón hasta que ingresó el profesor, ya que le incomodaba un poco o un mucho la mirada de la chica, al no saber porqué tanto la veía.

Ese día el profesor dividió el grupo en equipos de 3 personas, a Haruka le había tocado con la chica de mirado zafiro y la chica que se sentaba junto a ella, por lo cual, se dirigió la rubia al lugar de ellas.

― Hola soy Haruka, me tocó hacer equipo con ustedes, tu eres Michiru ¿verdad? Dijo dirigiendo su vista a la chica de cabello aguamarina ― y tu… ¿Kasumi? Disculpa casi no he oído que digan tu nombre

― Hola, si, soy Kasumi

― El profesor dijo que en media hora entreguemos el reporte ¿lo dividimos o leemos todo completo y ya hacemos lluvia de ideas? Y si, soy Michiru

―si nos haces favor de leerlo todo y ya después opinamos sobre los temas ― dijo Haruka sonriendo

― Claro ― dijo, leyendo el texto ― bien eso es todo ¿qué opinan al respecto?

― Creo que podemos hacer una línea del tiempo con los representantes más importantes de cada década por disciplina, he escuchado tus aportaciones Michiru y me ha parecido que eres experta en pintura, no se cual es tu especialidad Kasumi, yo podría poner los representantes de música y aunque no soy experta conozco algunos por década

― yo no soy experta en pintura, pero también conozco algunos y también conozco los de música, podemos reforzarlo o hacerlo más rápido, podemos sólo centrarnos en música y lo dividimos por década e instrumentos, así estaría completa la actividad ― dijo Michiru

― Bueno ya que ustedes son expertas y música no es mi fuerte, voy por los cafés como mi aportación ― rió Kasumi

― el mío con dos de azúcar por favor ― dijo la rubia

― el mío con una por favor ― dijo Michiru

― está bien regreso en 10 minutos antes de que entreguemos ― dijo para después salir del salón.

― pensé que tomaría a mal que le haya aceptado el café ― dijo Haruka

― bueno, yo también se lo he aceptado ja, ja, además, se sabe que uno de los integrantes nunca hace nada y es el de los cafés, otro que siempre trabaja y hace todo y el que paga todo el material, la ventaja es que somos dos las que trabajaremos.

― no creas que yo trabajo mucho, la siguiente podría ser yo quien va por los cafés o pague la impresión del trabajo, ja, ja

― no lo creo, he visto que también participas mucho

― eso es porque no se mucho y cuando se algo, participo, ja, ja, así el profesor no me pregunta algo que no se, a diferencia tuya, que el profesor siempre busca tu participación

― no suelo hablar mucho, sólo que hay cosas con las que no estoy de acuerdo y expongo mi punto de vista

― si, me he percatado de tus opiniones, pero empecemos a trabajar, antes de que nos gane el tiempo y así tener tiempo para disfrutar el café.

Empezaron a trabajar en el proyecto, increíblemente les resulto fácil y rápido realizarlo, las dos se complementaban, ambas conocían mucho de música como de los principales exponentes, había sido divertido para las dos contar anécdotas de los autores, así como una que otra curiosidad, terminaron muy rápido y aun tenían 25 minutos para que retomaran la clase.

― ¿quieres que alcancemos a Kasumi por esos cafés? Yo tengo ganas de fumarme un cigarro

― puedo esperar por el café, pero te puedo acompañar a fumar

― gracia, vamos ― salieron y se dirigieron a la fuente

― ¿gustas? ― le dijo acercándole la cajetilla abriéndole la tapa

― no gracias, no fumo ― dijo sonriendo

― ah ya veo ¿ te molesta si fumo?

― no, adelante, me dijiste que ibas a fumar y decidí acompañarte

― si es cierto, se me olvidó, pero quizá te molestaba el humo y podría no fumar por ahora

― no te preocupes, gracias por la consideración

― bueno… entonces a lo que salimos ― dijo mientras reía y empezaba a saborear su cigarro ― me encanta fumar un cigarro con este clima fresco, sentir el aire frió hace que se me antoje un café y un cigarro ¿a ti no?

― yo soy más de té, aunque de vez en cuando se me antoja un café, ¿sabías que dicen que se puede saber como eres en la cama, por cómo te gusta el café? ― dijo agrandando más la sonrisa.

―Eh… no… no sabía ― dijo ruborizándose de inmediato

―si, eso dicen: muy cargado o no, con o sin azúcar , con leche o sin ella y cosas del estilo, podrías pensar si se relaciona cómo lo tomas y cómo eres en la cama, quizá solo es una leyenda, pero al menos lo que he visto con la gente que conozco y conmigo misma, si podría tener relación ― dijo sin apartar su vista analizara de las reacciones de su interlocutora.

― pues… este… bueno… no sé, no sabría que pensar, ya que varía mucho como lo tomo― rió notablemente nerviosa ― puede ser, me encanta el café de olla, aunque también puede ser café con leche, o capuchino de sabores, realmente depende el antojo

― creo eso habla más de ti que un solo gusto, se podría decir que te gusta la variedad en la cama, aunque eres más "tradicional" quizá por tu gusto por el café de olla, te gusta o te dejas llevar por la ocasión, ¡qué interesante! ― dijo acariciándose el mentón con el costado del dedo índice.

― bueno, quizá entonces no tenga mucha relación de … cómo tomo el café con… lo otro ― volvió a ruborizarse, desviando la mirada al cigarro que estaba por consumirse, sacó otro cigarro y lo encendió con la colilla del que acababa de terminar.

―supongo que no hay reglas para ello y es una leyenda ― sonrió al ver notablemente nerviosa a la rubia y ver lo incomodo que le parecía hablar del tema, por lo cuál comprobaba que era "tradicional", sólo faltaba comprobarlo ― y ¿fumas mucho? ¿tienes mucho con ese vicio? ― dijo para aligerar el tema.

― pues… depende ― contestó relajándose un poco ― por ejemplo, un día como hoy podría fumar unos 5 cigarros, a veces en una fiesta puede ser una cajetilla completa, hay días que no fumo nada, realmente es el antojo o como ahorita, dos seguidos, ja, ja―

Michiru empezaba a disfrutar poner nerviosa a Haruka, nunca pensó que hablar de esos temas le incomodarían, veía que era un mujer extrovertida y sociable, pero ver como se ruborizaba e incomodaba con ciertos temas, le parecía divertido pero excitante.

― entonces ¿es vicio o es como antojo? ¿ o ambas? ― sonrió

― realmente es antojo, se me antoja fumar y tomar un café, por ejemplo, a veces es sólo por matar el tiempo, no lo considero vicio, creo que lo puedo dejar cuando quiera porque no es cómo una necesidad, puedo estar sin fumar, sólo lo hago cuándo se me antoja

― entonces ¿cuál es tu vicio?

― mmm… no sé, creo que no tengo, déjame pensarlo, quizá hacer deporte, me encantan los deporte, como el atletismo o los deportes de contacto, adoro el basquetbol, futbol, americano… mmm… creo que no es vicio, mmm… quizá dormir, adoro dormir o más que dormir, me gusta estar acostada en mi cama, ya sea trabajando, viendo series o animes, o simplemente escuchando música ― dijo acariciándose la barbilla como si tuviese barba ― ah ya sé, mi vicio es manejar , ese es un pasatiempo, una pasión, una necesidad

― ¿ y por qué te gusta tanto?

― a parte de que me gusta la velocidad, me hace sentir libre, puedo tomar cualquier camino, cualquier rumbo, puedo ir a cualquier lado, aparte es como mi propio mundo dentro del carro, llevo mi fiesta particular con mi música, no sé, me siento bien, siento tranquilidad aún con tráfico, con lluvia o sol, realmente no importa, me encanta tener el control aunque con todo eso pareciera que no lo tengo, creo que no se supe explicar― rió rascándose la nuca con una mano.

―si te explicaste o si te entendí, no me pasa así, bueno, no se manejar, pero amo la velocidad, me encantan las motocicletas, tuve un novio que tenía una y me encantaba pasear con él, me gusta mucho viajar y era increíble hacerlo en motocicleta, aunque no lo hicimos muy seguido

― te ves muy tranquila, no pensaría que te gustarían las motos

― pues si me gustan, así como los deportes extremos, acampar, me gusta sentirá la adrenalina, la naturaleza, me gusta nadar y estar en el mar, renuevo la energía

― ah que interesante, ¿y cuál es tu vicio?

― el sexo ― dijo sonriendo coquetamente

―¿có… cómo? ― dijo parpadeando cómo si no hubiera entendido o escuchado la respuesta, poniendo la cara roja de pena.

― mi vicio, así como el tuyo es maneja, el mío es el sexo ―

― … ― empezó a toser porque se estaba asfixiando con el humo del cigarro que se le estaba yendo por otro lado, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos ― ¿cómo? ― repitió visiblemente ruborizada hasta los oídos

― sexo, mi vicio es el sexo ― repitió de forma tan tranquila pero con una sonrisa coqueta.

― ¿tu … vicio… es …? ― dijo tan lento que trataba de asimilar lo que le acababa de decir

― sexo ― sonriendo tranquila, tratando de aguantar la risa por la cara de la rubia que no cabía del asombro.

― ah… este… ― se tomó la nuca intentando encontrar palabras para seguir la platica tras aquella confesión ― que bien

― si ― dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa coqueta

― ¿debes tener un vicio común?

Michiru intentaba no reírse, no podía creer que fuera tan pudorosa la rubia, ella la había visto algunas veces, coqueteando con unas chicas en la cafetería, es más, parecía que coqueteaba también con hombres, era como decirles halagos o cosas lindas a ellas pero también a ellos, algún comentario como, _"qué bien te queda ese color", "hoy te ves más sonriente"_ , no pareciera que era alguien que pudiera tomar de esa forma un comentario tan común. Le parecía realmente chistoso que no se diera cuenta del coqueteo por la pena que sentía.

― puedo mentirte y decirte que ese no es mi vicio, o puedo decirte mi segundo vicio: leer

― ya decía yo, siempre te veo leyendo

―si, la lectura es una de las cosas que disfruto, además que es una forma en que la gente no se te acerque a hacerte platica

― oh, ¿no te gusta la gente?

― no me mal entiendas, pero … no disfruto de la mayoría de las personas, me parecen escandalosas, superfluas y sin nada interesante que decir, me gusta platicar con personas pero sólo un momento, no estoy acostumbrada a tratar con mucha gente

―que curioso, yo soy lo contrario, me gusta socializar, tener amigos y salir con ellos, pero no quiero aburrirte, no me gustaría que me veas con fastidio ― dijo riendo

― no te preocupes y me he dado cuenta que eres sociable y muy buena persona o con una paciencia muy grande ― dijo con una sonrisa burlona

―¿ah? ¿por qué dices eso?

― no se como aguantas a tu amigo, todos los miran muy mal, el tipo cae mal a todo el grupo y a veces tu también, te odian por seguirle la platica y no callarlo

― bueno, no es amigo, sólo conocido y la verdad es que me desespera, no me deja poner atención y siento las miradas de todos como dagas ― rió ― pero en verdad es buena persona y ya he hablado con él de que no hable tanto pero no entiende

― ¿por qué no te cambias de lugar?

― porque no quiero hacerlo sentir mal, pero tendré que hacerlo. Yo que trato de pasar desapercibida y el que me pone en la mirada de todos

― ¿por qué quieres pasar desapercibida?

― no sé, no me gusta llamar la atención, además aquí todos son artistas a excepción de otra chica, él y yo

― difícilmente pararías desapercibida, "güerita" y de ojo azul, además, que casi siempre llegas tarde, además que el profesor te conoce y lo dejo claro desde el primer día y para rematar tu amigo el escandaloso, creo que todos en el salón te identifican muy bien… para no querer llamarla atención… la llamas demasiado ― sonrió con ironía

― bueno, en realidad son verdes ― dijo apenada

― ¿verdes? Creo que no veo bien, ¿traes lentes de contacto? Se te ven azules

― ah, es que… me cambian de color, hay días que se me ven azules como hoy, verdes o grises, depende del estado de animo y de la ropa que use, aunque también se me pueden poner rojos, como cuando me enojo ― soltó la carcajada

― ja, ja, que chistosa, ¿o son cafés?

― en realidad son cafés, pero me pongo lentes de contacto de colores, dependiendo del humor con el que me levante ese día.

― ¿en verdad? Se te ven tan naturales, que ocurrente resultante, que interesantes ojos― dijo acercándose demasiado a su rostro, sus respiraciones se mezclaban de tan cerca que estaban ―azul, es muy tenue, es mas cercano al gris ― dijo a escasos 10 centímetros entre ellas, lo cual hizo que Haruka dejara de respirar literalmente, por temor a que sintiera su respiración agitada su "imprudente" observadora.

― bueno… si… los tuyos son de un azul profundo, como el océano ― dijo completamente ruborizada, haciéndose ligeramente hacia atrás ― ay disculpa creo que todo el humo lo estas fumando tú ― dijo dando dos pasos hacía atrás

― que curioso, se te dilató la pupila. Me parece que va a terminar el descanso y no nos trajeron ese café ― cambió el tema para no reírse del nerviosismo de su compañera.

― tienes razón, ya fueron dos cigarros y no apareció y ya ha de estar por empezar la clase

― que curiosa eres, tus ojos son curiosos, tu medida de tiempo en relación de cuantos has fumado, es curioso, tu no quieres llamar la atención, pero hacer todo lo contrario, eres una mujer curiosa, más bien, eres interesante

― ah… si, ¿verdad? ― dijo desviando la mirada hacia un lado, poniéndose más nerviosa por la mirada penetrante de su compañera.― bueno, vamos a entrar ― dijo mientras tiraba la colilla de cigarro y empezaba a caminar.

Entraron al salón y a los pocos minutos inicio la clase, fueron pasando por equipos hasta llegar a ellas, expusieron el tema entre las dos, ya que no apareció Kasumi, las felicitó el profesor, tomando asiento donde se encontraba Michiru, quedando Haruka en el lugar que era originalmente se sentaba Kasumi, que no se apareció la susodicha hasta terminada la clase.

―Lo siento, yo iba por los cafés, pero me encontré a alguien y ya no quise entrar a media clase, se los debo.

―No te preocupes, mañana nos los pagas ― dijo la rubia

―No te preocupes Kasumi, sólo tendrás que buscar un nuevo lugar donde sentarte, ya que Haruka se quedará con el tuyo, eso ayudará a que su amigo no nos distraiga ―dijo Michiru con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

No había mucho más que hablar, se notaba que tanto Michiru como Haruka, estaban decididas a que se cambiaran los lugares, además, podían sentarse donde quisieran, no es como si el profesor les asignara lugar especifico, así que decidió que era una batalla perdida, tomó su mochila y jaló a Michiru ―Michiru, vámonos que nos dejará el transporte y los compañeros. Nos vemos Haruka― dijo mientras se iba caminando con su amiga.

Haruka sólo vio como se iban perdiendo por la puerta, no le dio tiempo para preguntarles para donde iban y si las podía acercar.

Al día siguiente, la rubia al llegar al salón de clase, como era costumbre, encontró que ya había llegado Michiru y estaba completamente concentrada leyendo un libro.

―Hola Michiru ¿cómo estás? ―dijo mientras la saludaba de beso en la mejilla ―no voy a interrumpir tu lectura, me quedó claro al respecto, ja, ja, saldré a fumar

―Hola Haruka, no te preocupes, eso no aplica para ti, es más… te acompaño a fumar y tu me acompañas por una botella de agua ¿te parece?

―claro

Haruka dejo sus cosas en el asiento al lado del de Michiru y salieron primero a la cafetería por el agua y después a la fuente.

― ¿tienes novio Haruka?

― no, no tengo ―sonrió nerviosa― ¿y tú?

― no, tampoco, bueno, algo así. Somos amigos, aunque tenemos algo más, algo así como amigos con beneficios, si bien ahora somos sólo amigos, hace tiempo fuimos novios, después seguimos en esto que, si queremos o no, pero no hay nada formal.

―ya veo, ¿y por qué no formalizan?

― es complicado, ya habíamos formalizado, pero él es un mujeriego y no pienso seguir siendo una cornuda.

― y entonces… ¿por qué sigues saliendo con él?

― porque me gusta y porque el sexo es bueno

― cof, cof ―se atragantó con el humo― bueno, eso explica todo ― sonrió ruborizándose por completo, no entendía como esa mujer que tenia muy poco de conocerla, le decía algo así de la nada.

― ¿y que hay de ti? ¿novio, algún amigo con beneficios?

― ¿novio? No, ninguno, desde hace años que no tengo, ni amigo con beneficios o derechos ― sonrió pensando en su historial, al final de cuentas, no mentía, aunque no fuera completamente la verdad.

― ¿vives sin sexo? ¿cómo se puede vivir así? ¿eres monja? ― rio discretamente

―ah… bueno… ―sonrió sobándose la nuca ―supongo que soy monja, mi yo interior es monja. Quizá algunas personas podemos vivir sin sexo ― sonrió sonrojada

― no lo puedo creer ¿desde hace cuánto no tienes sexo? ― preguntó incrédula y sorprendida

― en realidad soy virgen, me voy a mantener así hasta el matrimonio ― sonrió triunfal

―¿qu...é? ¿tu virgen? ―subió el tono de voz

―shhh, oye baja la voz, no queremos enterar a media escuela ¿verdad? ― dijo bajando el tono como susurro, indicándole con la mano que bajara el tono también.

―perdón, no te creo nada, te he visto coqueteando con varias personas, no me pareces el tipo de persona que se mantiene virgen para el matrimonio

― ¿a no? ―sonrió divertida ― entonces… ¿Qué tipo de persona te parezco? ¿una liberal o libertina?

― no dije eso, además, aunque así fuera, tampoco lo veo que sea una ofensa.

―claro, tampoco lo veo como ofensa, cada quien es como es y eso es todo.

― bueno, creo que eres libre como el viento, no dependes de nadie, usas la honestidad de tus sentimientos, me parece que eres muy abierta y cercana con las personas, he estado observándote.

― ja,ja, no soy así, yo no uso la honestidad, siempre ando escapando.

― no me lo parece, y… ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?

― si, una vez, pero de eso ya tiene años, no resultó muy bien, ¿y tu?

― creo que una vez también, pero era casi una niña, tenía como 14 años y él era mas grade.

―si que eras una niña, yo desde niña tengo un amor platónico, siempre lo vi como el padre de mis hijos, ja, ja, creo que pudieron salir bonitos, sólo que las cosas a veces suelen cambiar y uno se queda con bonitos recuerdos, _c'est la vie_

― parlez-vous français?

― comme si comme ça

― comment tu t'apelles?

― Haruka, pero prefiero no hablar en un idioma que se hablar.

― estás hablando.

― Realmente no sé francés ― sonrió con burla

― más que interesante, aparte de mentirosa porque si hablas francés, y no te creo lo de sexo ― dijo fingiendo enojo.

― ya veo, soy un misterio― dijo pensando

En definitiva, no era virgen y que, aunque era cierto que no tenía novio y en ese momento no salía con nadie, distaba de la realidad de su vida, si bien a ella le encantaba bromear y ser extrovertida, también era cierto que todo lo respecto a su vida privada, sentimental y sexual, era algo con lo que se mostraba muy recelosa y no compartía tan fácilmente. Ella tenía una maestría en digresión, si bien es cierto que la mayoría del diplomado eran artistas, ella también lo era, ella dominaba el arte de evadir.

Entraron al salón de clases nuevamente sentándose juntas, cursando de esa forma todo el diplomado, a partir de esa conversación se convirtieron en grandes amigas, de hecho, Michiru era la mejor amiga de Haruka, aunque todavía no le había contado toda la verdad sobre sus gustos, debido a que una parte era por su discreción al llevar esa parte de su vida y por otra parte, era por pensar que Michiru le podría dejar de hablar por ese pequeño detalle o que se diera cuenta que se sentía atraída por ella.

¿Cómo no sentirse atraída por Michiru Kaoih? Si de alguna forma no era solo el hecho de ser evidentemente bonita, esos ojos grandes, profunda mirada que la seguían a todos lados, ni esa perfecta sonrisa que transmitía tanta dulzura y ternura, no, realmente no era eso lo más atrayente, lo realmente atrayente para Haruka, era su inteligencia, sus ocurrencias, su humor, la forma simple de decir las cosas o cosas que al menos para Haruka era complicado hablar como el sexo o religión, la forma en que tenía sus diálogos "internos" y no tan internos al debatir puntos de vista de sus profesores sobre las diferentes teorías, corrientes y artistas, lo verdaderamente atrayente era lo refinada, elegante, sofisticada y culta que era, no sólo en su campo, si no en general, no había tema que no conociera o que no pudiera hablar, era realmente perfecta… Michiru, si, esa era Michiru Kaioh y así la conoció.

Un suspiro la hizo regresar de ese recuerdo, si, así se habían conocido y nunca se imaginó vivir todo lo que estaba viviendo con Michiru.

Se despertaron hasta medio día, todo ese fin de semana no salieron, como se lo había prometido Michiru: día completo de series, pizza, helado y sexo, justo la combinación perfecta para Haruka, aunque amaba las ensaladas, le gustaba darse esos gustos de vez en cuando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahhhhh, ya estoy aquí. Aquí aplica el meme de la señora de la película de Titanic "han pasado ya 84 años" jajaja lo siento, estoy emocionada y feliz con actualizar esta historia, y mucho más contenta por ser el cumpleaños de nuestra amada Michiru y que mejor que un capítulo dedicado a ella. Fue un capítulo especial en una fecha especial que hice que coincidiera, así que… Feliz cumple amada Michiru Kaioh.

Gracias, gracias, gracias por su paciencia y espera. Deseo que este capítulo sea de su agrado compense un poquito mi ausencia.

En verdad agradezco sus bellas palabras y a pesar de que desaparecí un tiempo para actualizar, sigan estando pendiente de la historia. Agradezco a todos los lectores, en especial a los que dejan sus comentarios, ya que eso hace que se alimente mi alma y mis deseos de continuar escribiendo, y a los lectores anónimos que siguen pendiente de la historia aunque no manifiesten su sentir. No sean tímidos, me encantaría leer lo que piensan.

Me disculpo por la demora y se que suenan pretextos, pero son una realidad, tengo dos trabajos, estoy con dos estudios, una vida de muchos cambios, una lap que se descompuso y no pudieron rescatarme muchos de mis archivos (entre ellos los capítulos de los fics) así que fue como empezar desde un 30% jeje, mis 20 hijos y 5 amantes que mantener jajaja sólo me falta vender pozole los domingos jajajaja

Pero bueno, no tengo más que agradecerles el cariño que le tienen a la historia y deseo seguir leyéndolos y saber de ustedes. Así que pasaré al lado que me ilusiona que es contestarles.

 **Aidan:** lamento que se te revolviera el estómago, si es que si está embarzada, a Michiru y a la misma Haruka se les va a revolver más jajaja. Realmente si fue incomodo ese viaje y la propuesta, veremos que contesta la rubia. En verdad me da mucho gusto que te guste la historia jeje.

 **Osaka:** tienes razón, Michiru es cruel con Haruka, ya sea que lo que dice sea con intención o no de lastimarla, al final de cuentas creo que se conocen bastante bien como para saber que puede afectarle a cada una. Veremos que decide Haruka ante la propuesta. Te agradezco que sigas pendiente y que sigas aquí a pie de cañón con la historia desde hace ya muchos años. Gracias por seguir estando, espero que sea de tu agrado el capítulo.

 **KataMin:** gracias por tus comentarios, si que me acuerdo de la historia y quise actualizar en una fecha importante como el cumpleaños de nuestra amada Michiru y que mejor que un capítulo dedicado a ella. Gracias por escribir y me da gusto que te parezca interesante la historia y que te guste.

 **Hotaru Tomoe:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que pudiste leerlos de un tirón jeje siempre sabe mejor leer sabiendo que sigue la historia, gracias por encontrarme en el mar de ficker y que te guste la historia. Veamos que decide Haruka y si Michiru está embarazada. Creo que tienes razón, aguanta mucho, pero el amor creo que es aguantar un poquito de todo, siempre y cuando, no te violenten a cualquier nivel, creo que en este punto, Haruka no sabe o no se ha dado cuenta que todo lo que dice o hace Michiru tiene una doble intención, pero si somos objetivos… Michiru está viviendo o rehaciendo su vida, de como lo tome Haruka, es punto y a aparte. (espero no haber hecho más bolas y haber explicado mi punto jeje)

Falta ver que va a pasar con Akane y que papel va a jugar en la historia.

 **Janeth Haru:** Que gusto saber que lees mi historia y que te gusta, yo he leído tus historias también jeje y se siente padre que digas que se siente bien la lectura, eso siempre motiva a continuar. Muchas gracias por leerla y dejar un comentario, de verdad alimenta el alma.

Coincido en que, cuando ha habido un gran amor, es muy difícil ser amigas cuando hay todavía sentimientos de por medio y muy peligroso jugarle al vivo como en el último capítulo, generalmente una o las dos personas siempre terminan mal, veremos que decide nuestra rubia favorita jeje, porque es difícil rechazar al amor de tu vida y más si es ese tremendo mujeron como dices, y por otro lado, decir que sí sabiendo que sólo es utilizada para fines recreativos, deportivos y culturales, pues no sé, supongo que es difícil jajaja y más como dices, saber porqué hace Michiru lo que hace. Gracias nuevamente por leer y espero que te guste el capítulo y seguir leyéndonos. Saludos

Bueeeno, estoy muy feliz de escribirles, me despido esperando leernos pronto. Deseo leer sus comentarios y sus teorías. Les deseo que sea un excelente año. Nos leemos pronto. Besos y abrazos.


End file.
